


Screaming Color

by BalanceOfChivalry



Series: Out of the Woods [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Be prepared for birth scenes!, But we'll make it to canon as best we can, Catra did not spiral as hard, F/F, Finn is not here yet, I started writing this before season 4, Magic Kittens, Multi, Set in Season 2 before White Out, Trauma is Addressed, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalanceOfChivalry/pseuds/BalanceOfChivalry
Summary: Adora and Catra share an unplanned encounter in the Crystal Castle during "Promise", in which magic changes the course of their lives and cloud their future.With Adora expecting and She-Ra out of action, Hordak makes a plan to use this to his advantage.Catra makes a plan of her own.Or, Adora and Catra combat the uncertainty of having kittens during a war. Things don't go the way they expected.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Out of the Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805527
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335





	Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this fic for way too long. Literally was inspired by my fiancé working at BuyBuyBaby and having crazy baby fever. This fic is just an excuse to write parenthood fluff while trying to maintain the core themes of the characters and show. No promises on finishing this, but if I do, it will be a wild ride.

Catra’s nerves were unhinged to say the least.

She stood on the hull of the command tank, dozens of smaller tanks and skiffs following alongside, creating a formidable force of firepower and infantry. Each tank was not only manned by squadrons of her soldiers, but they were carrying along hundreds of bots ready to activate on her orders.

She was essentially leading an army of bots and soldiers to Brightmoon once more, only this time she didn’t know if she could stomach it.

“We’re really doing this, huh?”

Catra jumped at Scorpia’s voice, her friend approaching the railing and watching the tanks plumage through the Whispering Woods. 

Catra sighed, “I am. But you don’t have to.”

The two stared off into the woods, witnessing the large armada of tanks bulldoze their way over trees and brush. Their tanks loomed so large now, that the trees really didn’t put up much of a barrier anymore, not to mention the woods were still recovering from the last assault.

“The Fright Zone is your home, I understand if you don’t want to abandon it,” Catra continued, free to talk openly now that she was away from Hordak and his spies.

“I may have grown up in the Horde, but you should know by now that family isn’t determined by a place,” Scorpia put a large claw on the magicat’s shoulders.

Catra turned to meet her friend’s gaze, Scorpia’s words easing the anxiety and fear threatening to cripple her. Scorpia gave her a reassuring smile and Catra allowed her tail to brush thankfully across her ankle.

“Entrapta said that the coded message should have reached Brightmoon this morning,” Scorpia changed the subject, and Catra was more than happy to preoccupy her mind.

“Good. Let’s hope they were smart enough to understand it,” Catra’s ear twitched as she heard footsteps approaching, cutting their conversation off to be safe.

Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie rounded the corner, stepping under the barrel of the tank as they too joined the pair at the railing. Lonnie shouldered the magicat as she leaned her elbows on the bars. The group stared off at the moons slowing slinking beyond the horizon.

“We set the charges, but we only had ten,” Lonnie muttered, gazing at the trees crumpling beneath them.

Catra nodded appreciatively, “Ten should be more than enough. As long as we can disable this tank, the rest we can deal with as necessary.”

Kyle seemed to be twitching with energy, perhaps excitement at the possibility of freedom from the tortures the Horde had instilled in him. In all of them really. 

Catra just hadn’t wanted to see it that way.

Not until now at least.

The magicat cleared her throat awkwardly, gazing down at the metal flooring. “Thank you. All of you, for helping. I don’t think I could get through this without you guys.”

Lonnie snorted, “As if we could go along with Hordak’s grand plan of kidnapping a pregnant warrior princess to inflict pain and torture on an innocent kid.”

Rogelio and Scorpia nodded in agreement.

“I guess technically that’s what happened to all of us,” Kyle spoke up softly, “Kidnapped, brainwashed, and conditioned. The cycle goes on.”

“Not anymore, it doesn’t,” Catra growled. She pushed herself off the railing, “I know Adora hurt most of us when she left, hell I know that better than anyone. But she doesn’t deserve this, nobody does. Especially not a baby.”

A silence fell over the group once again, the only sound that of the snapping trees and rumbling of machinery.

“We’re with ya, boss,” Scorpia gave a mock salute and a warm smile.  
Rogelio smacked his fists together with a smile and a growl, ready to fight with her.

Kyle gave her a thumbs up and a beaming smile.

Lonnie punched her shoulder hard, smirking, “When this is over, I’m kicking Adora’s ass though. She owes us big time.”

Catra couldn’t help but laugh, having the support of her family in a time like this is all she needed. The anxiety of the upcoming battle and inevitable defection of everything she had known dwindled away.

All that remained was anticipation, and an anxiety of a totally different origin which Catra shoved to the back of her mind.

“Alright, let’s meet up with Entrapta inside. We should be getting to Brightmoon by the moon’s set.”

* * *

“Adora!”

The blonde warrior turned with a start, her expression turning sheepish as an exasperated Glimmer approached her.

“H-Hey Glimmer! Fancy seeing you here…?”

“How many times have I told you to stay inside?” 

Glimmer stopped in front of her, a hand on her hip and a scolding eyebrow raised. She was wearing plates of silver armor, holding her father’s staff and glowing off the charge of her Moonstone – the Princess of Brightmoon looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Adora scratched the back of her neck, “Well you see –”

Suddenly the wall of ice behind Adora sprouted up, crackling and causing snowflakes to fall around them. The wall loomed over their heads, thick and cold.

“Is this high enough now?!”

The shrill voice of Frosta carried down as the two girls looked up, the young ice-princess’s face popping out over the edge of the wall.

Adora scrutinized the barrier for a moment, then she gave a big thumbs up, “That looks perfect, Frosta! Now you just have to finish the left side!”

Frosta gave her a big smile, disappearing out of sight. Another wall of ice began building a few yards away, connecting to the first one as it curved around the perimeter of the castle.

Adora’s attention drifted back to Glimmer, “Would you be less upset if I told you I was just helping Frosta calculate her ice wall fortification?”

Glimmer huffed, “Adora, you shouldn’t be out here. Especially since the Horde could arrive any minute!”

“According to the message we should still have at least until it’s dark, that gives us almost _all_ day,” Adora countered.

“Still, you shouldn’t –”

“Adora!” Perfuma approached the pair excitedly, “I covered the palace in thorn-vines like you asked, every main entrance is blocked. If any soldiers try to get through, they should get caught like flies in a spider web!”

Adora and the Plumeria Princess high-fived, and Glimmer was fuming beside them. Perfuma then bounced to her next task, supposedly helping

Bow make some ziplines out of the castle windows.

Once again Adora’s focus trailed back to her angry friend, “Alright, I see how this looks bad, but –”

“Hey…so I finished that moat we talked about behind the palace,” Mermista sauntered up looking bored and soaked. “We should have like, plenty of water access to put out fires and rebuild the ice-wall. Plus, Sea-Hawk and Bow placed some kind of electro-mines, or something, in the Whispering Woods.”

As if on cue, an explosion sounded in the distance, everyone perking up in alarm until the loud call of “Adventure!” followed – thus realizing it was just the neighborhood pirate.

“I better go make sure they don’t like, kill everyone.” Mermista left the two girls alone once more. 

Adora chuckled nervously.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes, “If one more person comes up…”

“Did someone say _Swift Wind_?!”

The majestic horse soared over the ice wall, circling until he landed beside his noble rider. The steed of She-Ra assumed a formal position, curling his wing to form a salute.

“Perimeter check, clear! No signs of Horde activity thus far, they still must be miles away. Next sweep beginning after an apple break!”

Adora saluted in response, back straightening and heels coming together as she matched his stance, “Good work, Commander Swift Wind. Report back when you see anything suspicious and enjoy those apples!”

“Aye, aye!” Swift Wind took off in a flurry, racing away to eat and resume his duties.

Glimmer looked like she was boiling at this point.

“C’mon, Glimmer! Everything’s fine, I’m just helping out where I can,” Adora tried to explain, but Glimmer shook her head.

“The Horde is coming for you, Adora! You shouldn’t be out here just for that! Especially with She-Ra out of commission and the baby at stake…” Glimmer trailed off as Adora began to look somewhat ashamed.

“I’m not helpless, I’m just pregnant,” Adora fought back weakly.

Glimmer sighed, placing her hands on her friend’s shoulders, “I know you aren’t helpless, but a five-month pregnant person has no business being out here in this chaos – especially our mighty She-Ra who needs to stay _safe_.”

A silence overcame them, nothing but the sound of guards, soldiers, and princesses running around and preparing for the siege.

Glimmer really looked at Adora, taking in the bags under her eyes and the large swell of her stomach. Her friend looked out of sorts.

“What’s really bothering you, Adora? You’re doing that thing where you hyper-fixate on something and try to plan for everything.”

Adora scoffed, “What? Me…? I’m not…”

Glimmer raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“It’s Catra, isn’t it?”

Adora didn’t respond. Instead she looked off in the distance as Frosta finally finished the last section of her ice-wall.

“Hey…I know this is hard, but you aren’t alone,” Glimmer gestured around Brightmoon, “Look at all these people who care about you. All these people who are willing to fight with you and for you.”

Adora nodded, a sadness set in her eyes. “I know, Glimmer. Catra just…she didn’t even want to listen when I told her. When I tried to explain to her. I mean, I don’t even fully understand, but she’s the only person I’ve ever…”

The Princess of Brightmoon sighed, “I know. She-Ra magic is weird, huh?”

Adora snorted out a laugh, “You’re telling me.”

“Either way, it doesn’t matter the logistics of it. It happened and we’re here now, and this kid is going to be loved and safe if it’s the last thing any of us do. And right now, that means keeping you locked away like a damsel in distress for the next four months, away from Horde clutches. So _please_ , go back inside!”

Adora laughed and gave her friend a warm hug, “Alright, I’m going! Make sure Frosta’s wall is equal on all the sides, and that Perfuma’s vines have enough thorns, oh, and also that Mermista has enough water for a possible tidal wave scenario!”

Glimmer waved her ridiculous friend off as she retreated into the castle.

In a puff of sparkles, Glimmer teleported to the top of Frosta’s wall. Just to make sure it was sturdy.

And as Adora walked up the steps of the palace, she ignored the way her abdomen ached and cramped.

* * *

Catra paced back and forth, her tail brushing against the cold metal bars of the cell every time she turned.

How could this have happened so quickly?

She was arrogant to think she could’ve gotten away with it so easily.

A low growl escaped her throat, pacing faster as she tried to brainstorm a way out of this. 

The screeching of metal warping made her eyes drift to the cell across from her. Scorpia’s face was scrunched in effort, her claws gripping the bars as she tried to pry them apart or pull them out of place. No matter how she tried, the metal remained intact.

“It’s no use,” Lonnie chimed out somewhere to Catra’s left, “We’re stuck here.”

“If my calculations are correct, and they usually are, we have been imprisoned for about thirty-six minutes,” Entrapta was in the cell to the right of her, “meaning we have about…fifty-one minutes until we reach our destination.”

“So, we have to find a way to escape without dying in less than an hour?” Kyle mumbled, appearing in the cell to Scorpia’s left.

Rogelio hissed in frustration in the cell to Scorpia’s right.

“Entrapta,” Catra finally sighed out, “are you sure there’s no way for you to deactivate the tech immobilizing your hair?”

“Hmmm…I suppose if my hands weren’t chained to the wall with shielding, I would be able to theoretically tinker with the device on my head and possibly deactivate it. But my hands are indeed restrained – pretty tightly might I add –”

“Alright! We get it, princess,” Lonnie huffed and Catra weighed their options.

The cell was pretty small; no vents, no toilets, no benches, not even the usual tech and energy shields. Just cold metal plating and the bars. Catra ran her claws around the entire perimeter, testing if she could pry any loose paneling in the walls or floor.

Nothing.

She returned her attention outside the cell, there had to be vents in here somewhere, air was coming from someplace. Her eyes latched onto a ceiling vent, right in between her and Scorpia’s cells. It was too high for either of them to reach with their arms.

“Scorpia, can you pry that vent off with your tail?”

Scorpia was panting, finally ceasing her struggle of trying to destroy the bars with brute force. She too looked up at the vent, then back at her tail. A determined expression hardened her features.

Thus, began the _long_ process of Scorpia maneuvering her body every which way against the cell bars to squeeze her tail through and lift herself up until finally, _finally_ , hitching the sharp end of her stinger on the edge of the metal plating.

The group celebrated the small victory quietly, smiling and encouraging their friend to keep going.

With the awkward positioning and extreme concentration of her body movement, Scorpia tugged her tail downward with all her might, the metal creaking loudly as it gave out. The plated vent cover crashed to the floor, small screws flying every which way with it.

It was _loud_.

Catra could already hear boots pounding on the metal above them. In a flash she dove to the floor, shoving her arm through the bars as she reached for the distorted metal. Scorpia struggled to pull her tail free from the bars.

“Hurry up!” Lonnie hissed.

Kyle was sweating nervously, glancing at the door and back to his struggling squad mates. Rogelio looked equally as stressed.

Just as the door to the prison block opened and boots came running down the stairs, Catra hooked her claw on the vent covering. She yanked it into her cell just as Scorpia pulled herself free, falling face first onto the floor.

“What is going on down here?!” Octavia came into view, glancing at each of the traitors’ cells as she walked down the small isle.

Rogelio was leaned casually against the wall of his cell. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his snake-like tongue out at his former Force Captain as she passed.

Catra couldn’t see Lonnie, but she could imagine the challenging look in her eye as she stared down Octavia, arms crossed and daring her to try something.

Scorpia was laying on the ground, back facing the bars as she looked like a kicked puppy. 

Kyle was hunched in the corner of his cell, clutching his knees to his chest and frightened as ever.

Entrapta was probably counting out loud to herself, ignoring whatever looks and social cues Octavia provided her as she was stuck in her little world of calculations and escape plans, all the while chained up and restrained.

And Catra, looking bored as ever, sat on the floor in the middle of her cell, tail swishing behind her and examining her claws. Little did Octavia know _what_ she was sitting on.

The one-eyed Force Captain came to a stop in front of Catra’s cell, looking the magicat up and down. Catra let Octavia wait a while longer before she finally looked up and met her gaze.

“Oh, hey Octavia. I thought it smelled a little fishy in here.”

The Force Captain let out a growl, grabbing the bars, “You’re going to rot in this cell, _Force General_. When Brightmoon falls, She-Ra is captured, and we get back to the Fright Zone, you’ll be on a one-way trip to the incineration chamber.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “As fun as that sounds, I think I’d prefer to get out of this cell, kick your ass myself, and be on my way.”

Octavia’s face morphed into disgust, “You’re going to get exactly what’s coming to you. Shadow Weaver and Hordak should have disposed of you years ago.”

It took everything within Catra not to let herself shrink at the words, nor to storm up and beat Octavia through the cell-bars. Instead she held the Force Captain’s gaze evenly, breathing steady, and not backing down.

Octavia broke their showdown, turning and walking away as she muttered, “Waste of space.”

As the Force Captain passed Rogelio and Lonnie’s cells she jolted with a yell, having stepped on a nail.

 _Uh oh_.

Rogelio didn’t miss a beat. 

Exploiting his opportunity, he wrapped his arms around Octavia’s neck, pulling her into the bars as he held her in a chokehold. She sputtered and struggled, throwing an elbow back and contacting with the metal rather than Rogelio’s gut. In a burst of pain and anger, the Force Captain threw her head back instead, and Rogelio shoved her forward to avoid the headbutt.

The sound of Lonnie’s fist in Octavia’s face was music to Catra’s ears. 

And as Octavia fell to the side, the rest of the prisoners were on their feet. The Force Captain landed in a slump in front of Scorpia’s cell, and she struggled to gather her bearings – surely, she was seeing stars after that almost knock out.

Scorpia didn’t hesitate to throw her tail through the bars once more, her stinger jabbing Octavia right in the back between her ribs as she attempted to get up.

The squad relaxed as Octavia fell forward, unconscious as Scorpia’s poison ran its course and forced her to sleep.

Catra found herself cackling, because that had probably been one of the best things she’s ever witnessed, “I’ve never loved you all more.” 

Lonnie was shaking out her fist, though the satisfied grin no doubt on her face was probably well worth the swollen knuckles. Kyle and Rogelio shared a phantom fist bump across the space between them.

Scorpia looked a little guilty, especially as she bent down and began rummaging through Octavia’s clothes.

“Are there any keys, remotes, or bombs on her?” Catra asked, her anxiousness returning as she remembered their limited time.

Scorpia shook her head with a sigh, placing Octavia’s gear out on the floor within reach. A stun baton, a flashlight, and a grappling gun. “She must have left our deactivated bombs somewhere else.”

Dammit.

“Alright, so back to plan A,” Lonnie chimed in, “What was your plan with the vent, Catra?”

Right. 

“Honestly, getting the cover off was as far as I got,” Catra admitted, and the group’s morale dropped once more. “Though after this turn of events, I think the vent may have already served its purpose.”

A new plan was forming in Catra’s head.

“Kyle!” The blonde boy snapped to attention, meeting Catra’s gaze eagerly, “Describe to me what Entrapta’s helmet device looks like.”

His gaze traveled to the cell across from his, “Um, well it’s like a metal bowl on top of her head with claw-like metal things sprouting from it and uh…some kind of energy shield projecting out of the claws and around her hair.”

“So, the things restricting her hair are those claw-things? And they’re not physically touching Entrapta’s head or hair?”

Kyle took a second examining once more, “Yes, the claw-things are like coming out of the helmet base, but not touching her.”

Okay, maybe they could work with this.

“Scorpia, pass the grappling gun to Kyle,” Catra ordered.

Scorpia picked the grappling gun off the floor gently with her pinchers, turning her claws to the left blindly. Kyle reached through his bars, grabbing the gun.

“Okay, am I giving this to someone else?” Kyle asked nervously.

“Kyle,” Catra said slowly, “I’m going to need you to shoot the claw-things off Entrapta’s head with the grappling gun.”

“WHAT?”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea!”

Kyle and Entrapta both protested aggressively, and Catra shook her head.

“Kyle, you’re the only one who can see Entrapta!” Lonnie pointed out.

“You’re the only one who can do this, and you _can_ do this,” Scorpia added.

The squad had a well-known reputation of picking on Kyle, but it was never questioned that they needed him, and he was a part of the team.

Rogelio gave his friend a thumbs up through the bars.

“Hey,” Kyle’s nervous gaze landed on Catra’s once more, “Don’t miss.”

“W-What if the hook gets caught?”

“Just _don’t_ miss.” Catra hissed out, “Take a deep breath, aim, and pull the trigger.”

The blonde-haired boy swallowed nervously, his hands shaking as he lifted the gun through the bars, pointing towards Entrapta’s cell.

“I’d like to take this time to point out that based on Kyle’s previous accuracy, there is a seventy-seven percent chance he will miss every time, and a ninety-three percent chance he will hit me!”

Entrapta’s protests were ignored as Kyle fired, the hook flying into her cell through the bars. The princess let out a hiss of anticipation as the hook clanged into the wall next to her head.

The next thing Catra hears was Entrapta cackling wickedly, and Kyle smiling with pride. The group praised and congratulated the boy, and honestly Catra found herself filling with pride as well. 

Before long Entrapta’s hair had picked the shackles holding her hostage and disengaged the helmet disabling her. Entrapta’s hair began fiddling with the lock on her cell door, fitting into place and taking shape of the key necessary to release it.

The door unlatched with a click.

“Ha ha! Freedom!” Entrapta appeared in front of Catra’s cell, smiling broadly and fiddling with her cell door. Before long all of them were free, and Catra was thankful for having a team and a family like this.

Catra drug Octavia’s unconscious body into her cell, pulling the door shut with a bang as it locked. She picked up Octavia’s stun baton and handed the flashlight to Lonnie.

“Alright, new plan,” Catra announced as they gathered near the door, “Find the charges, plant them in the control room, and blow this tank to pieces.”

Suddenly the tank lurched and sputtered to a stop, throwing them all off balance for a moment.

They must have arrived at Brightmoon.

* * *

A pained groan echoed down the halls of Brightmoon’s palace. 

“Remember to breathe, Adora! Breathe through the contractions, they will subside,” Queen Angella was supportively, albeit, anxiously coaxing the young woman through her straining. 

They were in the infirmary wing, Adora in a comfortable yet basic bed – as per her request – as multiple nurses and medics were running to and fro preparing for the oncoming delivery.

This was definitely not how events were expected to pan out.

Castaspella was worriedly hovering in the corner with Glimmer, trying to understand the situation having arrived only an hour ago to Brightmoon’s distress signal.

“When did her water break and contractions start?” Castaspella inquired, watching her sister-in-law calm and sooth Adora.

“I-I’m not completely sure. Swift Wind came back from patrol and told me something was wrong with Adora. When I found her in the palace she was hunched over and crying, but this was _hours_ ago,” Glimmer recounted.

“She’s already eight centimeters dilated,” A nurse spoke up, consulting with her colleagues.

Another contraction hit Adora as she tensed up and gritted her teeth, attempting to breathe through it as instructed. Sweat gathered on her brow through her efforts, but Angella made sure to praise her and be there for her, as any mother should.

“The doctors say the baby seems fine, nothing is wrong and no internal bleeding, but clearly they want _out_ ,” Glimmer continued, worriedly watching her friend power through.

It hadn’t taken long for Queen Angella to have an inkling as to what was wrong with Adora. She had quickly summoned the best doctors and nurses, making sure the young woman and the infant would be safe as possible.

“This doesn’t make any sense…even with magic involved, biology doesn’t change,” Castaspella pointed out concerned. “The baby shouldn’t be developed enough at this stage, let alone be due anytime soon.”

Glimmer looked on helplessly, wishing she could do something to alleviate Adora’s pain, and hoping that nothing was seriously wrong. This didn’t make sense though did it? Adora had another four months, at least three months – all humans take that amount of time to – 

Unless…

“Aunt Casta…” Glimmer started, the gears in her head turning, “What if the baby isn’t all human?”

Castaspella blinked slowly, “If not human, what would they be?”

Glimmer chuckled nervously, “How about half cat?”

Bow took this perfect opportunity to burst through the doors, panting and frazzled, “I know we have _a lot_ going on right now, but the Horde is approaching the ice-wall!”

* * *

Catra side-stepped as another boulder of ice nearly crushed her.

The Horde’s cannons were slowly chipping away at the looming and impressive fortification, and every time they made a dent the snow princess would just build it back up again.

It would be more humorous if her and her squad weren’t nearly getting squashed in the crosshairs.

After stealthily – and somewhat messily – rigging and escaping the command tank, Catra didn’t hesitate to detonate the charges they planted.

Only to find out the remote detonator had been damaged during their arrest.

So yeah, maybe her plans had been going all wrong so far. But this one was a great one.

She snapped back into focus as the grappling gun plummeted down towards her. Catra quickly caught it, shoving it into Entrapta’s hands, “You next, ‘Trapta.”

Entrapta examined the gun, her hair tinkering with the hook, “Fascinating…I wonder if I could make a device like this on a much larger scale by combining –”

Lonnie quickly grabbed Entrapta’s arm, lifting it and aiming at the top of the wall before pulling the trigger. A beat passed as they watched it hook into the ridge of the wall. Entrapta turned to Lonnie, “I was going to –”

Entrapta was cut off as Lonnie pressed a button and the cable retracted rapidly, dragging the princess upwards with a squeal. Lonnie, Scorpia, and Catra watched amused as she ascended the wall, her screams drowned out by the carnage occurring behind them.

They chose the very side of the wall to try and climb, escaping the chaos easily as the Princess Alliance had begun attacking the tanks and troops outside the wall. Catra was slightly impressed by their strategy.

Trap the Horde battalions outside the castle by creating a wall tall enough to keep blasts from reaching over accurately, yet also strong enough to withstand canon fire to an extent – long enough at least for them to rebuild it. Then ambush the Horde’s forces while they can’t even attack their target.

Smart.

It must’ve been Adora’s strategy.

Catra noticed her absence from the front lines once again.

Plus, the princesses had time to prepare, thanks to Entrapta’s message.

All-in-all, the battle so far was not going well for the Horde, which meant it was going great for Catra.

The grappling hook was falling once more, this time Lonnie caught it.

“Here,” She extended the gun to Catra, “you next.”

“No way,” Catra pushed Lonnie’s hand towards Scorpia, “I’m not going until I know you’re all up there safe.”

Lonnie and Scorpia shared a heated look, the dark-skinned girl clearing her throat as she held the gun out to Scorpia. Scorpia shook her head, “You should go first.”

“I would feel better knowing you were up there before me,” Lonnie insisted, “Just in case.” Lonnie placed the gun in Scorpia’s pincher, helping the larger woman grip the gun without crushing it.

Catra hid a knowing smile as the two girls blushed.

“Ready?” Lonnie asked.

“Yup, uh huh.” Scorpia chuckled nervously as Lonnie helped her aim, and together they pulled the trigger.

Scorpia was ascending the wall in the next moment, Lonnie watching her go with a dumb smile.

Catra coughed aggressively, snapping her squad-mate out of her daze. Lonnie was quick to place a scowl back on her face and cross her arms over her chest, “What are you looking at?”

Catra shrugged, still smiling, “You tell me.”

Lonnie rolled her eyes, looking up once more. She calmly reached out, pulling Catra a step towards her as another block of ice crashed behind the magicat. Catra’s ear flicked at the noise, “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Lonnie responded.

Both of them knew now wasn’t the time to talk about it, and Catra fought the urge to tease her friend. She definitely would do so later.

The grappling gun was dropped to the pair once more, and Catra allowed Lonnie to catch it. Within a few moments, Catra found herself alone at the base of the ice wall. She stepped out a few feet to follow the curve of the wall, witnessing the battle between determined Princesses and frustrated Horde soldiers and bots.

Catra could see some smoke rising in the distance, probably the remains of one of the tanks. But the huge command tank was still going strong. She watched as the pieces of the wall were rebuilt, columns of water shooting up the perimeter only to be frozen.

The princesses seemed to be working well as a team, especially without She-Ra to strengthen them.

Catra couldn’t help how her heart began to race at the thought of seeing Adora. Hopefully she was somewhere safe in the palace. That was the hope anyway, or else this plan would be for nothing.

Catra stepped back towards the wall, catching the grappling gun as it was dropped to her. She quickly lifted her arm and aimed.

“Going somewhere, Force General?”

Catra didn’t even have time to turn around as a glowing staff swept her off her feet. The gun clattered to the ground as she fell. The magicat quickly rolled out of the way as the staff swung downward, smashing into the ground. 

She jumped to her feet, coming face to face with…

“Glitter!” Catra dodged another swing, “I never thought I’d say this, but I am _glad_ to see you!”

In a puff of sparkles, Glimmer was suddenly behind her, and Catra could do nothing but absorb the blow to her gut. The magicat doubled over as she fell to her knees, but she quickly swiped out with her leg, tripping the princess over.

Glimmer teleported away once more, reappearing a few feet away, and looking absolutely _outraged_.

“You have some nerve coming here and attacking Brightmoon, _again_!” 

Catra might have found the way Glimmer’s eyes popped out of her skull when she was angry more entertaining if her mind wasn’t set on making sure Adora was _safe_ and this battle won.

“Don’t you have more pressing matters to attend to, than tossing blows with me?” Catra asked as she stood up, “How about you just point me towards Adora, and you can go back to your princess pals and wrap up this battle, hm?”

“As if I’d ever let you near Adora after what happened!” Glimmer’s staff began glowing brighter, and Catra took the hint and jumped to the side. A blast of sparkles smote the ground where the magicat stood.

“Alright, that was a _little_ much, don’t you think?”

Glimmer ignored Catra’s offended tone, instead charging the ex-Force General. 

Catra dodged swing after swing, blow after blow, Glimmer occasionally catching her when she decided to unfairly poof to a different place. Catra was trying her best to avoid fighting, for once, and yeah, she did some bad things, but this kind of treatment was just inhumane.

Inevitably, due to Catra’s lack of offensive fighting, the magicat found herself pinned against the ice wall; Glimmer’s staff pressed uncomfortably into her throat as she held off as much pressure as she could. The ice was soaking into her thin fur, chilling her to the bone.

“After everything I’ve done for you, I at least deserve the _chance_ to see Adora!” Catra protested.

“ _What?!_ I owe you nothing! You kidnapped me, allowed me to be tortured, attacked my home – twice now may I remind you –, constantly tried to kill my family and friends, not to mention all the innocent lives you’ve ruined!”

Catra’s ears were almost bleeding with how shrill the princess’s voice was becoming. But she couldn’t help the anger building and blossoming to the surface.

“I also let you escape! I gave Entrapta and Scorpia and everyone else who wasn’t accepted or protected by your precious _princesses_ a place where they belong! A place where they could be themselves! I abandoned my home, my life, my career, and everything else I’ve worked for, for you and your stupid friends! For Adora!”

The two women found themselves at a stalemate, panting and examining each other. Catra’s ears flicked as a deep crackle rumbled through the ice wall. The two looked up simultaneously and Catra’s heart sank as a huge piece of the wall tore off and fell towards them. 

Catra closed her eyes for the impact, and then suddenly her stomach was turning over on itself. She opened her eyes disoriented and nauseated, realizing slowly that she was on top of the ice wall.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes, “You defected?”

Catra looked behind her, seeing her squad mates running along the wall towards them. They were careful to cross where the wall had narrowed and broke apart.

“Yes,” Catra answered, collecting her bearings as the nausea passed, “We all did.”

Glimmer also noticed the bumbling idiots running towards them, her eyes unexpectedly lighting up at the sight of Entrapta.

“You had Entrapta send us the warning this morning?”

Catra nodded.

The princess finally seemed to disengage, lowering her staff, and letting her shoulders slump. The rest of Catra’s group finally caught up to the pair.

“Wildcat! We thought something happened to you!” Scorpia picked Catra up in a bone-crushing hug – which the magicat clearly resisted.

“Hi, Glimmer!” Entrapta waved at the Princess of Brightmoon, “That’s an impressive weapon you have there, would you allow me to run some tests on it to see what makes it glow?”

Glimmer sighed, but smiled nonetheless, “Hey, Entrapta, maybe another time okay? And hello…former Horde soldiers…?”

Catra, having finally recovered from Scorpia’s onslaught, introduced the group quickly. Kyle and Rogelio gave awkward waves, while Lonnie gave her usual head-nod.

“If you’re serious about turning on the Horde,” Glimmer began, “we…could really use your help. _All_ of you.”

Catra glanced at each of her friends, making sure they were willing and ready to truly turn on their former allegiance. She didn’t see a shred of hesitation in any of them, and she let the gratefulness wash through her.

“We’re ready,” Catra announced, “Scorpia, Lonnie, and Rogelio are the best warriors I know. Kyle and Entrapta are best with surveillance and tech.”

Glimmer nodded determinedly, “Alright,” She turned towards Scorpia, Lonnie, and Rogelio, “We could use some help on the front lines; we can get you guys whatever armor or weapons you can use.” The princess then turned towards Catra, Entrapta, and Kyle, “As for you three…”

Glimmer trailed off, letting her anxiety shine through.

“Adora could really use your help.”

* * *

Everything _hurt_.

Adora felt like a mess.

She was drenched in sweat – probably blood in some places –, and all her muscles felt like lead. She was a sobbing wreck too, not just from the pain, but from the beautiful and healthy crying buddle of blankets Angella was cooing beside her.

Adora felt more pain coming, her abdomen contracting viciously, but she ignored it and pushed it to the side as Queen Angella bent downward towards her eye-level.

“Adora, she’s wonderful,” Angella had tears building in her eyes; from pride and from awe at the little being in her arms. Gods, she must be so _small_.

 _A girl_.

Adora wanted to see her clearly, wanted to hold her and cherish her, but she couldn’t stop how her body warped into the next contraction. She moaned in pain, couldn’t help it really as she grabbed onto the small railings of her bed.

Adora breathed, just like Angella had been coaching her minutes ago.

Was there supposed to be more?

The young woman tried not to let panic set in as the doctors and Castaspella tried to refigure the situation. Adora was still having contractions, and honestly, they felt much worse than the ones she’d been pushing through the last hours.

The wailing baby was also quite distracting, but Adora hyper focused on that noise – letting it pierce her ears and remind her all this pain and struggle is _more_ than worth it. Adora already loved her so much, and she hadn’t even gotten a clear picture of her daughter.

Another contraction hit and Adora _screamed_. She tried to push, leaning her body forwards as she willed whatever force causing this to relinquish. The doctors and nurses were trying to help, urging her to keep going and be strong. But nothing budged.

They were all talking, making declarations and figuring out what was going on, but Adora couldn’t decipher any of it. She was so exhausted.

She slumped into the bed as the contraction subsided, leaving a dull throbbing ache. Adora didn’t even have much time to relish in the small window of peace before another contraction tore through her.

Adora was screaming again, but _nothing_ felt like it was moving. All she felt was pain, and as she struggled to take deep breaths, the iron smell of blood hit her nostrils. 

The doors to the infirmary burst open, but Adora hardly had the strength to keep her eyes open anymore.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Catra was frozen in the doorway.

Glimmer had been explaining the situation all the way through the palace, giving explicit details and going over jobs and tasks for them to help with.

But now.

Catra’s brain was incredibly and wonderfully _blank_.

Her mismatched eyes were locked on Queen Angella across the room, more specifically the tiny little person held in her arms and bundled up in warm blankets. The tiny little person with quite the set of lungs on them.

Catra felt like she was malfunctioning.

Because she could see from here on the baby’s perfect little head, two furry ears pulled back in distress as they wailed away, and a calico patch of blonde and brunette hair right in between.

Catra’s eyes started watering; she had never seen a person like her before. And now, in this weird world of She-Ra magic, her and Adora had created life together. And Catra had completely disregarded Adora’s attempts to explain, to include her. 

She had been _horrible_.

Allowing Adora to go through this alone?

Believing Adora had even lied about the whole thing for so long?

Thinking it could’ve been caused through someone else?

The evidence now was here before them, crystal clear. Adora had only ever shared that part of her with Catra. And together, through that wonderfully stupid sword, they conceived a baby – a perfect mix of the two women.

Catra blinked, snapping back to the present, and wiping away the pathetic tear running down her cheek.

Glimmer had run to Adora’s side, checking in on her friend, but glancing back at her mother holding Adora’s child – boy that was going to take some getting used to. 

Entrapta had immediately jumped into the fray of nurses and doctors, Kyle listening adamantly as he tried to follow. Over the months he had become quite the assistant to Entrapta’s wild inventions and experiments.

Catra let her eyes fall to Queen Angella once more, another regal looking woman now standing beside her. Both were shushing and cooing at the crying baby, but Queen Angella looked up and met the magicat’s gaze.

The Queen was not what Catra had been expecting.

She looked like a Queen and carried herself like a Queen, but she was also clearly nurturing and protective – a ferocity that reminded Catra of…Glimmer. 

The look in Angella’s eyes was one of cautious curiosity. Not quite judging, but ready to defend the moment Catra made a wrong move, which was understandable.

“ – you’re doing great, Adora! Someone’s here to see you, too.”  
Catra’s ears tuned into Glimmer’s voice, and her attention finally settled on the bed and Adora herself.

The magicat began walking towards the bed without even making the conscious decision to do so – gravitating towards Adora, just like she always had, and probably always will. Glimmer stepped aside, allowing Catra to see her old friend-turned enemy for the first time in months.

“C-Catra…? How...?”

Adora’s voice was weak and strained. Her face was red and puffy from crying and exertion, and she looked absolutely exhausted. Catra could smell blood and sweat, but there was also the unmistakable musk of just…Adora.

“Hey, Adora…”

Adora looked like she was about to start crying all over again, and she lifted a weak arm, reaching towards Catra like she was the last thing she would ever see.

Catra didn’t hesitate.

The magicat shot forward, falling to her knees beside the bed and grasping Adora’s hand tightly – letting Adora know that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Catra kept repeating, and suddenly Adora’s body tensed up. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes snapped shut as a contraction bloomed. Catra’s ears tilted back as Adora screamed, hating to see the woman she cared so much about in pain.

Adora was now crying again, unable to push or satisfy whatever need her body was conveying, “I don’t think I can do this much longer. It all just _hurts_ ,” She whimpered out.

Catra briefly looked towards Entrapta who had begun examining Adora while adamantly talking to the rest of the medics.

“Entrapta is going to figure something out, and we’re going to help you, okay?” Catra tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. She couldn’t focus on the fear gripping her at the thought of Adora not…

No. She couldn’t go there.

“Have you seen her? I wasn’t able to…” Adora gasped out, her gaze tilting towards Queen Angella, who had finally soothed the wailing baby.

Catra’s heart skipped a beat, “The baby’s a girl?”

Adora nodded, her eyes gaining a bit more glow as they usually had.

Catra nodded as tears welled up once more, “I saw a little. Adora, she…looks just like us,” The magicat sniffled, “She’s got adorable little furry ears and a little mane of blonde-brunette hair.”

Adora choked back a mix between a sob and a chuckle, her grip on Catra’s hand tightening. “She’s half magicat?”

“Yes, dummy,” Catra laughed herself, “She’s the perfect mix between magicat and human, I bet she even has a tail and everything.”

Adora let out a happy sob this time, and Catra felt her own tears threatening to run down her face. 

This was not what she was expecting when she walked in here.

Hell, she wasn’t expecting this at any point in her life, honestly.

Adora battled another contraction, screaming and pushing with all her might, but to no avail. Catra’s hand was going numb, but her worry was on Adora – who was looking more and more like she was literally going to pass out from effort and exhaustion.

The smell of blood was getting stronger.

“Alright, listen up!” Entrapta’s crackly voice gained everyone’s attention, “If we want to save the babies _and_ Adora, we will have to perform emergency surgery. I need an oxygen mask, some numbing herbs and drugs, some scalpels, water and blankets, and a tray of tiny cupcakes stat!”

All the doctors and nurses in the room scattered, running around collecting supplies. 

Catra’s mind was stuck on one word.

_Babies?_

The other regal woman approached Entrapta, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

A huge rumbling broke out, the castle walls shaking suddenly.

The ice-wall had been penetrated.

Queen Angella jumped into action, “Castaspella, watch the little one. I think science is our best course of action here, magic has already run its course.” She carefully passed the pacified baby to her sister-in-law. “I’m afraid I must protect the Moonstone now.”

The Queen turned her attention to Adora, who was looking worse for wear; exhausted, frightened, and small.

“Adora, you are one of the bravest young women I have ever met. You and the children _will_ be perfectly fine, I trust you’re all in capable hands.” She knelt over to kiss Adora’s forehead, and Catra felt a warm sensation spread through her at the action.

“Do not be afraid, all will be well,” Angella assured once more.

Glimmer stepped back up to Adora’s bed, “You got this Adora, we’ll all be here for you. No one and nothing is getting through these doors to hurt you or the babies. You know I believe in you, and you can _do_ this. Just like all those other times we’ve overcome everything thrown our way.”

The princess grabbed Adora’s other hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Then she poofed away in a cloud of sparkles, leaving to reorganize the troops.

“Catra…” Adora croaked weakly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you,” Catra assured, tightening her grip.

“No,” Adora protested, “You have to leave. You have to _help_ them.”

“Adora, I’m not about to –”

“The tall one has a point,” Entrapta piped up, “Your presence here will only hinder the procedure, plus Adora will probably not be conscious much longer.”

Catra shook her head, “I’m not leaving you or your children –”

“Our children,” Adora corrected, gasping as another small contraction hit, “We need you to protect us.”

The magicat didn’t want to leave. Because what if she left and when she came back…

“We made a promise once,” Adora gritted out, “And I broke that promise long before I left the Horde. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but right now, I’m asking you to keep our promise by leaving me, okay?”

Catra was full on crying now. A mixture of worry, regret, pride, and acceptance caused her to finally nod in agreement, “Okay.”

Adora nodded back, releasing Catra’s hand, “Take the sword if you have to, just come back to me, alright? Come back to us.”

“I will,” Catra stood up, backing away slowly.

“You promise?”

The words hit Catra straight in the gut. Old emotions of abandonment, anger, resentment, betrayal, and everything in between bubbled just below the surface. Catra’s gaze flickered to the little baby now in Castaspella’s arms, and the magicat realized…

Those feelings didn’t matter anymore. Didn’t _control_ her anymore.

The two women had caused each other too much pain, grief, and regret as it was. They had plenty to work through, to improve upon, to apologize for, and to forgive for. And those were all things Catra intended to do.

“I promise.”

Catra darted forward, quickly placing a lingering kiss on Adora’s forehead and hoping it made the same warm feeling sprout in Adora’s chest. It felt right in the moment; a gesture full of support and hope.

As Catra backed away once more, the doctors and Entrapta swarmed the bed, preparing for the surgery and delivery. The magicat turned to leave the room, determination building as she refocused.

Then she noticed the Sword of Protection leaned against the wall.

The gemstone shimmered at her, almost like a request.

_Will you answer its call?_

Catra grabbed the sword.

_For Adora. For my family._

* * *

The defenders of Brightmoon were in a state of disarray.

The Horde had managed to break through the middle of the ice-wall; Frosta was exhausted, and her magic was too burnt out to keep up with their endless barrage of canon-fire. Mermista too was running on fumes, assisting Frosta and making sure she was alright.

Swift Wind was helping to carry any wounded to safety, trying his best to protect everyone just as She-Ra would. He wouldn’t admit it, but the magnificent horse felt drained, running surveillance and flying for hours left him craving the safety of apples and Adora’s presence.

But Swift Wind kept going. Because that was his duty. And it’s what Adora would want.

Glimmer was barking orders, reorganizing troops and getting ready to fight off the looming tank entering through the crack in the ice-wall. Bots and Horde soldiers alike began pouring in through the gap alongside the tank, like a nest of cockroaches.

Bow, Spinnerella, and Netossa already took to the front lines fighting off the bots as they charged and attempted to outmaneuver them. Bow’s electro-arrows were proving extremely useful; the bombs he and Seahawk had planted proved worth the trouble as well when they disabled four Horde tanks on their approach to the wall.

The archer was making precise shots as Spinnerella used her tornados to disorient the bots and soldiers alike, and Netossa helped her wife by bundling and trapping groups of the Horde offense in giant nets.

Perfuma was attempting to build a thorn-vine barrier in the gap of the ice-wall, but the tank pushed through it like nothing. At least it was a nuisance to the soldiers and bots attempting to charge them.

The palace guards and rebel soldiers charged into the fray as Glimmer built up morale. Seahawk and Scorpia were making an interesting and formidable team as they clashed with the Horde soldiers. Lonnie was a force to be reckoned with as well, using her tactical training and knowledge of offensive fighting to stand her ground.

But none of them could stop the looming tank from advancing, smaller tanks ready to follow their command ship through the crack in their defenses. 

As the command tank slowly pushed forward, the barrel swiveled, taking aim at the palace and the Moonstone itself.

Glimmer didn’t hesitate to teleport onto the tank’s balcony, fighting off Horde soldiers as best she could in an attempt to breach the tank’s defense and stop it from dealing more damage to her home.

But there was only so much the princess could do on her own.

And then the Moonstone shimmered, a halo of light encircling the palace and the battlefield alike. Queen Angella was proudly channeling her magic into the Moonstone, amplifying the strength and unity of her people.

As the blinding light subsided, a new figure came into focus.

High above the battlefield, someone was zooming towards the tank on one of Perfuma’s ziplines – and in their grip, the Sword of Protection shone like a beacon.

Everyone, rebels and Horde alike were frozen.

Because carrying the sword of She-Ra, was none other than the Horde’s ex-Force General.

“GO CATRA!” Scorpia’s voice rang out of the silence.

And as Catra released her grip, she fell towards the tank, sword drawn high over her head.

The sword cut through the barrel of the tank like butter, and Catra dragged her weight downward until the barrel was completely cut in half. She landed on the balcony with a roll, and the entire force of the Rebellion hollered with cheers as the tank’s weaponry was now in shambles.

“Room for two, Sparkles?”

Glimmer allowed a smirk to escape. Just this once.

“Definitely.”

And then the battle continued, Glimmer and Catra teaming up to take down the command tank once and for all. The pair were still struggling though, Horde soldiers determined to keep the two out of the tank at all costs.

Even though the tank couldn’t fire anymore, it was still pushing forward.  
And soon all the other smaller tanks would be able to push through as well, taking aim and reigning fire on the Brightmoon. On Adora. On the _babies_.

With a growl, Catra separated herself from the fray, running to the railing as she blocked a couple hits with the sword. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, finally focusing on her target.

“Hey, Bow!”

The archer was dozens of feet away on the ground, using his net arrows to restrain some bots. His attention focused on the magicat as she dug into her utility belt.

“Fix this!” And then Catra was chucking the damaged remote detonator across the battlefield. She didn’t even have time to make sure Bow retrieved it before she had to back Glimmer up once more.

The archer nearly tripped over himself as he dove forward, catching the delicate tech in his hands as he fell. A stun baton quickly lunged toward him and he rolled out of the way, trying to grip his bow and arrow while also not dropping the remote.

Luckily Bow didn’t have to worry too much, Lonnie quickly stepped between the two, fighting off the solider as the tech master scurried away. He took some time to retreat to the palace steps, where Frosta and Mermista were resting and regrouping with some others who were injured.

Slowly but surely Swift Wind was moving people to the infirmary wing by flying them to the windows – after all Perfuma had secured every single entrance and exit to the palace. 

“Hey, how is everyone doing?” Bow asked Mermista as he tinkered with the remote.

The sea-princess seemed pretty tired, but she was looking out for Frosta who had over-exerted herself. It was depressing how wartime demanded such harsh realities even for the youngest of them.

“Luckily, there haven’t been any casualties yet,” Mermista answered, “But like I am _so_ over this battle.”

Bow had managed to get the remote open, examining its circuit board, “Any word on Adora?”

Frosta managed to shake her head, “Nothing. Shouldn’t you be over there?” The pre-teen nodded towards the frontlines across Brightmoon’s grounds. Bow allowed himself to glance over, seeing the giant command tank finally all the way through the ice-wall.

The archer let out a panicked squeal, because why was this _stupid_ remote his priority?

A shower of sparks spurted from the remote as he rearranged some wires, rebooting the power and snapping the remote shut. 

Bow didn’t hesitate to click the button.

* * *

Catra’s ears were ringing as she came to.

Her vision was blurry, and her body felt like she had been hit by a skiff.

When she inhaled, the thick blanket of smoke made her choke.

The magicat rolled onto her stomach, forcing her arms to push herself up, a pained grunt escaping her. As she balanced on her hands and knees, she examined her surroundings.

Burning metal and pieces of machinery were all around her – the command tank completely obliterated thanks to the stealthily hidden bombs. Catra tried not to think about the people who had been inside.

A few feet to her left the Sword of Protection lay in the dirt, the runestone still shimmering. This time like a mockery.

To the right…

Catra coughed erratically as she forced herself up, the sword completely forgotten. A mixture of crawling and running caused pain to erupt from her ribs and lungs as she struggled forward.

“Glimmer!”

The magicat fell next to the princess, pulling Glimmer to lay on her back. She looked banged up, some burns ran down her left arm, and scrapes littered her body. Soot and dirt covered Glimmer’s face, and her lip was split. 

Catra struggled to search for a pulse, there was no way that she could be –

_WHACK!_

Catra’s ears were ringing again, her vision trying to refocus, and a throbbing pain was echoing through her skull. When had she laid on her back?

“I’ve been waiting a _long_ time for this,” Octavia’s ugly face came into Catra’s field of view, made even harder to look at now that half of her face was marred by burned flesh. The Force Captain was gripping Glimmer’s staff, and Catra was blinking rapidly as she struggled to get her brain to reboot. 

Suddenly the much larger woman was grabbing the collar of Catra’s shirt, lifting her off the ground. Catra couldn’t help herself from flinching, her body curling in on itself, as she was hoisted into the air.

She felt like a kitten all over again, Octavia’s unyielding face of disgust and anger twisting into her memories.

“You’re pathetic,” Octavia threw Catra to the side, the magicat groaning in pain as she crashed through some metal debris. The Force Captain came growling after her, walking calmly and dragging the staff through the dirt.

“Always running after Adora, letting her drag you along in her shadow,” Octavia continued, footsteps measured and even. “And now here we are _again_.”

As the ex-Force General rolled onto her back; she couldn’t breathe, and her skull felt like it was being crushed. The taste of iron was on her tongue, her nose bleeding from the force of the hit. Hopefully it wasn’t broken, but it burned when she inhaled.

“Adora’s always been your _weakness_. And it seems She-Ra hasn’t changed that, has it?” The Force Captain stepped on Catra’s sternum as she finally reached her. Catra instantly hissed at the pressure and pain, her hands gripping the boot, trying to levitate Octavia’s weight. Her claws weren't responding the way they should be, her reflexes and strength dulled by the pounding in her head.

“You’re going to die here, Force General,” Octavia sneered, pressing down harder and Catra struggled beneath her, trying to kick or claw or _anything_. “I hope protecting She-Ra was worth betraying us.”

Catra’s ear twitched as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps, _behind_ Octavia.

Her brain was starting to catch up though, and she let out a chuckle, hissing as pain ricocheted through her sternum. Octavia hovered over her, gripping the staff as she raised it high above Catra’s head.

“Oh, Octavia,” The magicat choked out as she smirked, “You’ll always be a _dumbface_.”

The Force Captain roared, moving to smash Catra’s head in with Glimmer’s staff.

And then Octavia’s other leg gave out, the shimmering blade of the Sword of Protection slicing through her skin. The Force Captain fell to the floor with a screech of pain, blood seeping from the wound in her leg.

And Catra smiled.

Glimmer was standing there; bruised, burned, and injured, but _alive_. The princess was gripping the sword with one hand, blood dripping down the tip of the blade. Her other hand stretched out to Catra, and the magicat gripped it firmly, allowing Glimmer to pull her to her feet.

Octavia was weeping, but very much breathing. If the tables had been turned, Catra would have plunged the sword through her heart. 

“We make quite the team, huh?” Catra asked, smirking dangerously at the princess as the two girls used each other for balance.

Glimmer chuckled dryly, “Don’t push your luck. I’m still _really_ mad at you.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

The smoke was beginning to clear.

With the destruction of the command tank, all the bots had deactivated, and the rubble of the tank blocked any other tanks from entering the ice-wall fracture. Rebellion forces were easily pushing back the remaining Horde soldiers, and it seemed the Horde was now in full retreat.

Horde soldiers that refused to retreat and stand down were captured, including Octavia who was unable to flee with her leg injury. Others were given the chance to surrender and given medical attention if necessary.

Perfuma was the first to spot the two girls hobbling back towards the palace, and she ran up to them. Catra stiffened in surprise as the flower princess threw her arms around them both, embracing them in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! When the tank blew up, we thought –”

Suddenly a crackly scream broke out, and Bow was running toward them with tears in his eyes.

“I am so sorry!” He squealed, slamming into them in another hug, “I had no idea the remote was a detonator! Thank the First Ones you’re both okay!”

Glimmer hugged the archer back tightly, and Catra huffed, holding back her annoyance at the theatrics.

“Could we maybe, y’know, move this party to the infirmary?” Catra inquired. Not only did she and the Princess of Brightmoon need medical attention, but she _needed_ to check on Adora.

“Of course!” Bow and Perfuma quickly helped the pair up the steps and into the palace, the Princess of Plumeria had already taken down much of the threatening floral barriers to allow the injured inside.

As the group walked the halls, guards and soldiers were running all over the place inside. Many assisting wounded or transporting different medical supplies. Maybe Catra was just paranoid, being in the headquarters of her sworn enemies and all, but she felt as though everyone was staring at her as she passed.

Before long, they entered the infirmary wing, and this time it was completely crowded. Nurses, doctors, and medics buzzed throughout the area, catering to dozens of beds and various injuries. 

In one corner, the ice and water princesses were resting and eagerly drinking fluids to help with their exertion, the annoying pirate was hovering worriedly over the older one. In another corner, the magical horse was having his strained wings looked at. And in the very back of the infirmary were handfuls of Horde soldiers who had surrendered – Lonnie and Rogelio among them.

Although the back of the infirmary seemed to have far less attention from the medical staff.

And Adora was nowhere to be found.

Catra held back a frustrated growl, “Could…could you take me to my people?” She winced out, gesturing to the section in the back. Her fading adrenaline was allowing all the pain in her chest and head to leak through, and she tried not to let her heart sink at Adora’s absence.

“Sure,” Perfuma led Catra to the back of the infirmary and Bow escorted Glimmer to join their princess friends. At the sight of Catra, Lonnie and Rogelio perked up and the two of them joined Perfuma in getting Catra on a bed.

“You look like shit, Force General,” Lonnie pipped up, and Catra huffed at her. The dark-skinned girl had a pretty bad gash on her forearm, and Rogelio hardly had a scratch on him. But they were both moderately unscathed and alright.

“Where’s Scorpia?” Catra asked, her heart dropping at not spotting her.

“She’s fine. Honestly, I think she’s with Adora?” Lonnie reassured.

Knowing someone as loving and loyal as Scorpia was possibly helping Adora made Catra’s nerves calm down. If something was seriously wrong with Adora or if something had happened, surely, they would all know…right?

Catra glanced around at the other Horde soldiers, some of which she recognized and others she didn’t. Perfuma glanced around with furrowed eyebrows, noticing the lack of nurses in this area of the infirmary.

“They know we defected,” Lonnie informed Catra, “And honestly, most of them don’t care too much. They’re just happy to be alive.”

Catra nodded, “Well, hopefully we can sort out this mess and get everyone fair treatment,” The magicat sucked in a breath carefully. “But I need to see Adora.”

“You’ll be able to see her after you get checked out,” Perfuma suddenly interrupted. And then the flower princess suddenly had her hands all over Catra.

The magicat hissed at the pressure on her ribs. Perfuma annoyingly pressed the tips of her fingers against each rib, gauging Catra’s reaction, “I didn’t – _ah!_ ” Catra took a shaky breath and tried again. “I didn’t know you were a doctor, Petals.”

Perfuma rolled her eyes, she heard of Catra’s infamous nicknames, “My people practice many techniques of peace and healing. I have basic medical practice, but I’m no expert. However, you and your people need help, and I’m here even though others are hesitant to assist.”

Catra winced once more at a tender press, “Thank you.”

Jeez that wounded Catra’s pride.

The Princess of Plumeria glanced up, meeting the magicat’s gaze with a smile. Her dark brown eyes held surprise, but it didn’t seem unpleasant. “You’re welcome.”

Then suddenly a finger popped between them, and Catra’s eyes struggled for a moment to focus on it. Her head was not appreciative of the sudden intrusion.

Perfuma moved her finger from left to right and back again, Catra’s eyes following the motion as best she could.

Then the princess’s attention narrowed in on Catra’s face, using her thumb and finger to tilt Catra’s chin every which way while she examined her. Perfuma’s other hand reached up, gently pressing into the bridge of the magicat’s nose.

It felt sore for sure, but the pain was more of an ache rather than a sharp stab.

The flower princess hummed thoughtfully, “I’ll be right back.”

Then she disappeared in the swarm of chaos.

Catra sighed as she let herself relax somewhat. She hated being touched and stared at like some kind of specimen. If anyone could do that, it was Entrapta.

“Well that was pretty awkward,” Lonnie chimed in, “She seems well-meaning though.” Rogelio grunted in agreement.

“Sometimes these princesses are way _too_ nice. It makes me want to gag,” Catra protested. 

Although she would never admit that she appreciated it in a way. When she got injured in the Horde, it was all firm touches and condensing gazes – like it was her own fault for her body being too weak to bruise, break, or scar.

Perfuma retuned, hands full of different medical supplies. Behind her were a couple of nurses who looked like they had just gotten scolded profusely as they begrudgingly began to treat the other previous members of the Horde.

“This will probably sting a little,” The princess warned as she dabbed a cloth in alcohol. Catra braced herself and let her eyes close as Perfuma wiped away the blood crusting on the magicat’s nose and upper lip.

Afterwards, the princess handed Catra bundles of ice, “Luckily, your nose isn’t broken, but you do have a mild concussion and bruised ribs. You need to rest and make sure you use the ice to keep down the swelling and inflammation. A shower wouldn’t hurt too, with all that grime and dirt.”

Catra gave slight nod, “Thanks, doc.”

Perfuma smiled slightly, “It was nice to finally meet you, Catra. If you want to see Adora, I’m sure Bow and Glimmer can help you with that.” And then the princess was moving on to bandaging Lonnie’s arm and helping the other Horde soldiers.

Lonnie and Rogelio shooed the magicat off, letting her know they were alright on their own.

It was time to find Adora.

* * *

Adora was tired.

Tired. Sore. Weak.

But she was so very _happy_.

Adora cradled the little bundle closer to her chest, heart bursting at the soft gurgles her son was making in response.

She was sat up in a fresh bed; clean linens, warm blankets, peaceful room. Adora was thankful with the efficiency Entrapta had conducted in…well _everything_. Her lower body was still numbed up from the drugs and herbs, but at least all she felt of it was mere discomfort for now.

Within half an hour Adora’s surgery was over. Although Entrapta and the other doctors had assured her she could let go, fall asleep or unconscious if she had to, Adora was too stubborn to let the pain and exhaustion take her for very long. She needed to make sure the babies would be alright, and that she would be alright too. 

The drugs had been a lifesaver for sure, and although finding her stomach essentially cut open and being able to see all the stuff inside definitely _freaked_ her out, at least Entrapta had a field day. And Adora was able to witness the first cries of her children. Their first breaths on their own. 

It was definitely worth staying semi-conscious for.

After the procedure, the medics cleaned her up and helped her change into a more comfortable robe. Then they had moved her bed down the hall from the soon to be chaotic infirmary.

Along with her three beautiful and healthy children.

Castaspella had not left her side, still gently rocking her sleeping daughter. Angella had returned as soon as possible, alerting Adora to the Rebellion’s victory and assuring there had been no serious casualties as far as she knew. Angella didn’t hesitate to look after Adora’s other daughter. Entrapta was not too pleased at Angella taking away her most recent fascination, but Adora was thankful to know her infants were in responsible hands. Although at one point, even Kyle had been pretty great at handling the crying infants.

The medics and doctors had left to attend to the various others no doubt crowding the infirmary. Entrapta and Kyle had left to clean up and recuperate with more tiny cupcakes after such a stressful hour. They had made sure to take vitals and tests of Adora’s children before they left, assuring her they all seemed perfectly healthy.

That’s where Adora found herself now; Resting in bed, obsessing over her son, while Castaspella and Angella sat in chairs beside the bed smiling down at the other two babies.

“I know I’ve already said this,” Angella piped up, “But I am immensely proud of you, Adora.”

Castaspella nodded, “They’re all so _adorable_. It’s been too long since we’ve had the joy of children here.”

Angella hummed in agreement, and Adora managed a thankful smile at their kind words. She was too tired to hold a conversation, but she was not tired enough to stop staring at the incredible lives she helped create.

Adora’s attention shifted down again, those sleepy sky-blue eyes blinking up at her before he settled down again. Her son was the youngest of the three, and the smallest. Adora softly traced a finger behind his ear, the brown fur soft and smooth, like Catra’s. He had the makings of a brunette mane between his ears, contrasting with his paler complexion. He was the only one out of the infants with tiny claws poking out of his fingertips.

He had Adora’s eyes and smooth pale skin, but he had Catra’s everything else.

He was perfect. They all were.

A soft knocking pulled Adora out of her awestruck daze, and the door cracked open slightly, revealing a sheepish Scorpia of all people, “Hi, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting. Entrapta told me you were in here.” 

Angella and Castaspella shared concerned glances, but Adora did crave some answers despite her exhaustion, “You can come in if you want?” The blonde managed to rasp out. She settled her sleeping son down in her lap, still careful to support his head with one arm as she reached for some water with the other hand.

Scorpia slowly entered, looking between the sleeping infants in wonderment, “Wow…they’re so little.” The large woman gestured to an empty chair, “May I?”

“Sure,” Adora answered, cradling her son once more. She could feel his little tail twitching inside the fluffy pink blanket, and she smiled down at him once more.

“You must be Princess Scorpia,” Angella mused from the other side of Adora’s bed, “Or would you prefer Force Captain Scorpia?”

Scorpia pulled up a chair to Adora’s vacant bedside, settling down nervously, “Well uh…probably Princess now. I’m no longer with the Horde.”

Adora’s attention perked up immediately, a small flare of hope burning in her chest, “You defected?”

“Yup,” Scorpia popped the ‘p’, still glancing between the babies, “Catra spear-headed the whole thing after Hordak’s inhumane plan to kidnap you for the baby…or I guess babies, now” She trailed off, “We all know how the Horde treats children, and none of us were willing to help that happen to yours.”

Catra left the Horde.

For _her_.

Adora glanced between her children.

For _them_.

“How many of you defected?” Castaspella asked, absentmindedly rubbing the small ears of Adora’s daughter.

“Originally, it was just me, Catra, Entrapta, Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie,” Scorpia scooted a little closer to Adora’s bed, “But based on how many soldiers surrendered today, I’m willing to bet many more.”

The white-haired woman was staring longingly at the baby in Adora’s arms, seemingly wanting a closer look. While Adora felt protective and wanted to shield him away from Scorpia’s prying gaze, she got it in a way. In the Horde, you never see babies. Adora’s first time seeing an infant in Plumeria had been daunting; they were so little and fragile. 

And Adora didn’t really know Scorpia. But Scorpia was no stranger, not really. She was Catra’s closest friend in the Horde, and she seemed like a gentle giant. Plus, someone always had to make the first step.

“Would you like to hold him?” Adora asked gently. Scorpia’s eyes widened at the question, and Angella and Castaspella immediately tensed in their chairs.

“I…I mean, I would love to,” Scorpia’s shinning eyes met Adora’s, “Is that really alright with you? I wouldn’t be offended if you didn’t let me…the pinchers are pretty intimidating, but I swear I would never –”

“Scorpia,” Adora interrupted with a tired smile, “Hold your arms like this…”  
With a few guidelines and some maneuvering – which Adora herself had just learned from Castaspella – Adora passed her sleeping son over to Scorpia. Her claws were big enough that all she had to do was rest him on one arm, and brace his body with the other, his little head supported by the bend of her elbow.

“Gosh,” The large woman’s eyes were filling with tears, “He’s even smaller up close. But he’s so cute.”

Adora chuckled lightly, and she glanced over at the two older women in the room. Angella seemed pleased that Adora had been willing to give Scorpia a chance, and Castaspella relaxed as she realized Scorpia was no threat and could handle a baby.

“Could I…?” Adora gestured to her daughter in Castaspella’s arms. Although she trusted Scorpia with her son, it made her nervous to not have one of her children engulfed in the safety of her own arms.

“Of course,” Castaspella stood, careful not to disrupt the sleeping baby as she gently passed her into Adora’s arms. The blonde pulled the soft green blanket around her daughter, making sure she was nice and cozy. 

Adora readjusted her grip as mix-matched eyes blearily blinked open. Those eyes looked just like Catra’s, one a bright yellow and the other a piercing blue. Her oldest daughter’s mane was a mix of blonde and brunette, just as Catra had described earlier, but the rest of her features were all mixed colors as well. The fur of one ear was dark brown, the other ear a pale blonde, her tail too was a swirling mix of brown and gold; calico all around. Even her smooth skin tone was a mix of Catra and Adora, paler than the magicat but darker than the blonde.

A perfect mix of the two, just as Catra had said.

Thoughts of Catra caused her anxiety to pick up, “Where is Catra? Is she alright?” Adora broke the peace, eager to know what had happened while she was bringing new life into the world.

Scorpia’s watery eyes finally shifted from the little buddle in her arms, and her smile was beaming, “Catra was _amazing_. You should have seen her with the sword, soaring into battle, and slicing that tank to pieces!”

Adora couldn’t help but smile at the visual, her thumb gently stroking the blonde fur of her daughter’s left ear. Scorpia went on, detailing how Catra and the former Horde squad had been captured for sabotaging the command tank, how the detonator was damaged but Bow managed to fix it, and how Glimmer and Catra had worked together amidst the destruction of the tank and Horde forces.

“I’m not going to lie, I was a little worried when the tank blew up,” Scorpia admitted, clutching the infant closer to her chest, “I mean Catra and Glimmer were right on top of it. I have no idea how they got out of that, but I saw the two of them walking back to the palace when I ran into Entrapta. They were both a little banged up, but they seemed alright. Then Entrapta told me everything that happened, and I figured it was more important to check on you.”

A moment passed where everyone processed the information. Adora was still struggling to keep up with how foggy her brain was with exhaustion, but if it was about Catra’s well-being then she would push through.

“That was quite the tale,” Angella spoke up, tucking in the blue blanket wrapped around Adora’s daughter. “I must say, I am pleasantly surprised by you and your comrades’ defection. I am thankful you helped us secure victory today, I dread to think about what could have happened…”

Castaspella’s expression turned more serious, “I doubt these few actions can simply erase the fact that –” 

“Not right now, Casta,” Angella glanced between the babies and the two younger women, “We can figure everything out after things settle down from these extra-ordinary circumstances.”

Adora turned towards Scorpia, the larger woman deflating a bit. Castaspella opened her mouth, ready to protest before she was interrupted once more from the door opening.

“Adora!” Glimmer didn’t hesitate to enter the room, Bow hot on her heels. Her two friends approached the bed, relief washing over their features, “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

Bow’s eyes were widening comically as he glanced around the room, heart eyes spreading as he contained a squeal, “Oh my gods, there’s _three_ of them!”

Glimmer too looked around in awe, her focus settling on the infant in Adora’s arms, “Wow…I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so small before.”

“They’re all barely five pounds,” Adora pointed out, she scanned her friends for a moment, “Are you guys alright? How are you feeling?”

Glimmer shrugged off the question, “We’re fine, Adora. We were more worried about you and the babies.”

“Those bandages down your arm and the scabbing lip say otherwise, Glimmer,” Angella spoke up, eyes narrowing and picking apart her daughter’s condition.

“ _Mom_ , I’m fine! Really,” Glimmer huffed out.

“Hey, Scorpia,” Bow turned towards the large woman next to him, “You were pretty awesome out there today.” The archer bent down slightly, cooing at the little baby still snoozing in Scorpia’s arms.

Adora started zoning out, her exhaustion really coming for her as the conversations around her continued. At least until her attention fixed on the doorway.

Blue eyes snapped awake once more as they met the mix-matched eyes of the magicat.

“ _Catra_ …”

The magicat stood awkwardly in the doorway, her tail flicking nervously as she glanced about the room. Her eyes locked on the little head poking out from the green blanket in Adora’s lap, and Adora suddenly found her heart racing.

The idle conversation had ceased as Catra’s presence became known, a strange silence hanging over the room. Everyone seemingly waiting to see what would happen next.

Catra swallowed thickly as her eyes met Adora’s once more, “I uh…I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I am,” Adora answered slowly, “So are the babies, thanks to you.”

Catra’s ears flattened as she looked down, “It wasn’t a big deal, I didn’t do it alone.”

“Damn right, you didn’t,” Glimmer muttered. It didn’t seem malicious, but it definitely wasn’t completely good-natured. Bow nudged her with a pointed look.

“Regardless of what happens in the future or what has occurred in the past, Brightmoon thanks you and your efforts today, Catra,” Queen Angella spoke up. The magicat’s eyes focused in on the Queen, more specifically the blue bundle in her arms.

“Whatever,” Catra suddenly became very interested in her shuffling feet.  
  
Adora’s heart ached.

“Well, I think it’s time I address my people and our new guests,” Queen Angella stood, and Bow eagerly took the opportunity to run around Adora’s bed, arms reaching longingly. He glanced at Adora briefly, a silent question as his eyes shone pleadingly.

The blonde glanced towards the magicat in the doorway, catching Catra averting her gaze once more. Adora knew Catra better than anyone, and she knew deep down how much her oldest friend was capable of caring. She just stubbornly didn’t like to show it.

Queen Angella, perceptive as always, read the situation easily, “Perhaps we should allow someone else the opportunity to meet her children…?”

Bow’s disappointment was clear, but he understood as he stepped away slightly. 

Then all eyes turned to Catra once more. She looked nervous, unsure, and vulnerable. Adora hadn’t seen her like that in a long time.

The magicat didn’t move for a few tense seconds, Glimmer’s fists clenching at Catra’s seeming lack of excitement over her own children. Castaspella stood up as well, whispering to Angella, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Catra had just taken a step forward when her ears picked up on the question. The magicat’s spine straightened and her ears flattened, immediately building her defenses back up as she began taking steps backward instead. And then the silence was shattered.

“Casta!”

“She does have a point mom!”

“Catra isn’t a threat!”

“Says her loyal Force Captain!”

“Glimmer, it isn’t our place –”

“There are children involved, Bow!”

“ _Her_ children –”

“You mean _Adora’s_ children!”

“Enough!” Adora’s booming voice broke through the arguing, “Everybody get out, except Catra!” Her daughter in her lap immediately broke out into crying, the loud and angry tone waking her from her slumber.

Gods, Adora was too tired for this.

Everyone shamefully glanced at one other as the crying grew louder.

“ _Out!_ ” Adora reiterated, clutching her daughter closer as she began trying to console the wailing infant. Angella and Scorpia placed the other two infants in their bassinets located along the wall, careful not to disturb them as their sibling cried.

“Let us know if you need anything,” Queen Angella led Castaspella out, clearly upset with her sister-in-law.

Scorpia passed her bed, “Thanks for letting me hold him…it meant a lot to me.” The large woman briefly hugged the magicat on her way out, though Catra didn’t seem to enjoy it much. The two shared some words in the doorway before Scorpia left.

Bow grasped Glimmer by the shoulders, the princess obviously upset at being denied the chance to properly meet the new babies. Bow too was disappointed, but he mouthed a “Sorry” as he pushed Glimmer out of the room.

Adora was still rocking and shushing her daughter, trying to placate her back into drowsiness. The door closed with a click as Catra fully entered the room, the two girls finally alone with their children.

“I…I’m really sorry about that,” Adora managed to get out over the crying. Her daughter’s distress was really messing with her overshot nerves. Honestly, Adora kind of felt like wailing too.

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Catra pointed out, glancing between the crying baby and the blonde. The magicat’s ears were still flattened, the piercing crying obviously upsetting her too. This would be lot easier if the crying stopped, wouldn’t it?

Adora’s cooing and bouncing was having no effect on the distraught baby, and the blonde was already getting a taste of how difficult being a mother would be. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if she failed them? What if –

“Here, let me try?” Catra stepped forward hesitantly, offering her arms up. Adora was a little surprised at the initiative, but it was just the two of them; no more prying eyes and judgement. Just two girls tied together by fate, a mix of emotions, and now children – both beginning to figure it out. One step at a time.

Adora managed to pass her daughter into Catra’s waiting arms, giving the magicat a little guidance as well. Catra was a natural, cradling the infant close to her chest as she rocked her. Perhaps standing up was the strategy as the magicat paced around the room slowly, gently bouncing the baby and giving similar coos and words of comfort.

And then suddenly, the crying diminished, lowering down into soft whimpers. And then there was another softer noise…like a rumbling? 

Catra was _purring_.

Adora watched in awe, Catra seemingly smitten by the little bundle in her arms. Catra’s posture finally relax as the obtrusive crying ceased, her ears tilting forward again and her purring becoming louder. Their daughter definitely enjoyed the comforting noise.

Adora could relate. She fell asleep many nights with that peaceful noise, pressed up against the vibration of Catra’s comfort. It shouldn’t be a surprise the action had a similar effect on their baby.

The magicat looked up, teary eyes meeting Adora’s, “She’s…I can’t even describe it.”

Adora smiled, and Catra returned the gesture with a happy sob. A smile mixed with tears. Happiness mixed with the unknown. 

Now that their daughter finally settled down, Catra’s gaze turned towards the bassinets. Adora figured now was a good time to start, “We have two daughters and a son.” Adora let go of a yawn, her anxiety finally lessening now that she had Catra here with her to help.

Catra looked towards Adora once more, “I know we have a lot to talk about…a lot to figure out…but you should get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot today.”

“What about you?” Adora didn’t want to go to sleep. Not when Catra was _right here_. Finally.

Catra smiled reassuringly at the blonde, her attention shifting to the bundle of green blanket, “I’m not going anywhere. Besides I have a concussion and some aching ribs to nurse, along with meeting my kids.”

Adora was thankful those were the extent of Catra’s injuries, and she released another yawn, “Alright, but if anything happens, you wake me up okay?”

Catra agreed, and then her purring was picking up again as she turned off some of the blaring lights before easing herself into a chair at Adora’s beside. Adora let herself finally relax, the nice rumbling leading her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Catra gently lowered her daughter into the last bassinet, making sure she was cozily wrapped in her green blanket. Catra held back a hiss as she was bent over, the pain wasn’t too bad, just uncomfortable and persistent. Then her attention turned towards the middle bassinet, her other daughter wrapped up in baby blue.

As if on cue, the little baby stirred, yellow eyes blinking open for a moment as she stretched. She was the only baby that was practically bald; instead of the tuffs of a mane, she had wisps of blonde hair. It looked a little goofy with the blonde-furred ears, but it contrasted nicely with her smooth skin and darker skin tone – like Catra’s.

She could have Adora’s hair, as long as she didn’t do that dumb poof in the front.

It had only taken minutes for Adora to knock out. She deserved to rest after the stuff she went through today. Catra couldn’t believe how brave and resilient Adora had been, and the magicat found herself feeling proud and protective at the same time.

This was her life now.

No matter what her and Adora had put each other through, she had to be here for her kids. To help Adora. Catra had faith that the two of them could work through their issues, especially now that the magicat had finally released all that stupid resentment. The hurt was still there, but that wasn’t her priority anymore.

Perhaps when the time was right, her and Adora could really work on their relationship. Maybe even…make it more?

Catra’s daughter gurgled up at her, eyes now awake. The magicat couldn’t help the instinctual smile tugging at her lips. She bent down once more, carefully lifting the infant into her grasp. Just like last time, Catra pressed her close to her chest, making sure to support her head as she rocked her slowly.

A warm feeling spread through her chest as her daughter fought to keep her eyes open. Catra slowly settled back into her chair next to Adora, hearing the blonde snoring softly. The magicat adjusted the blue blanket, tucking it around her daughter’s chin. Idly, Catra traced a clawed finger against the base of her ear, knowing she herself _loved_ gentle scratches like that.

Surprisingly, her daughter released a tiny _murrp_ sound, her little tail twitching inside the bundle happily. Catra huffed out a quite laugh.

This was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

This was the first time she had ever interacted with anyone even close to being…well like her. She had never realized how much the fluffy ears and the puffy tails really stood out, though it made sense now why Adora revered giving Catra’s features attention. Catra was just drawn to touching them, seeing how her gentle scratches and pets could elicit what kind of reactions. How to make her children feel safe, protected, warm, and…loved.

Her kids feeling loved was the single most important thing to her as a new parent.

Catra would never, _ever_ , allow them to doubt for a second that she didn’t love them. She would never give them reason to think they were worthless or a waste or a nuisance. 

Catra would never treat them the way Shadow Weaver treated her.

And honestly, now that she was on the other side of things, how could she even _fathom_ laying any kind of abuse on these innocent souls? Catra had a newfound hatred for the evil witch, because how could anyone cause such agony for a child? Such misery?

Catra may be scared and worried, because hello? Three new kids were now dependent on her to not die and have at least a decent life. But she would be dammed to allow any suffering to be brought to their lives purposely.

Catra broke out of her thoughts as the door cracked open, Bow poking his head in. He surveyed the room, seeing Adora asleep before settling on Catra.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

“I won’t stop you,” Catra responded. Her instincts and years of growing up in the Horde were screaming at her to stop scratching her daughter’s soft ears. To stop the rumbling purring she hadn’t even realized had started up again. These were signs of weakness, signs of being _too soft_.

Catra swallowed down these thoughts as Bow entered cautiously, instead letting her purring intensify. She was done trying to act aloof, trying to act unyielding and insensitive, because that’s exactly what Shadow Weaver did. As long as it made her daughter happy, it didn’t matter if she looked weak or silly. 

It was worth it.

Bow was carrying with him three bottles, all filled with a warm creamy liquid. Weird, it smelled familiar, but Catra couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“I brought some milk for the babies,” Bow placed the bottles on the table next to Catra’s chair, “Queen Angella said they need to be fed every couple of hours. We figured it would be easier to do it through formula and bottles considering there’s three of them.”

Questions began bubbling in Catra’s brain; part of her told her she would look stupid and unqualified by not knowing, the other part told her she had to learn if she was going to be any good at this.

Her pride was going to be destroyed by these kids within a few hours, wasn’t it?

The purring finally died in her throat, and her daughter missed the comfort of it instantly as she woke up, “I don’t know much about babies,” Catra started awkwardly. Bow took her speaking quietly as a sign to sit down in the chair next to her.

“I could guess that,” The archer, glanced down at the baby in her arms, his smiling growing, “You seem to be doing pretty good so far.”

Catra snorted, “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

A beat passed between them as the magicat reached for a bottle, “So, this is…formula…or is it milk?”

“It’s formula,” Bow answered patiently, “It’s supposed to be a substitute of sorts for the milk Adora is producing for them.”

Catra’s nose crinkled, “Adora is producing milk?”

“Well yeah, breast milk. When females give birth, their breasts lactate, and that’s normally how mothers feed their babies. But, since you guys have three infants, it would be _very_ taxing for Adora to be solely breast feeding. Plus, breast feeding just for one baby can be exhausting and painful. At least that’s what all the baby books I’ve been reading say,” Bow finally trailed off and Catra let all this new information sink in.

The magicat glanced down at her daughter, yellow eyes looking back at her, “Alright, is there a specific way to do this?”

Bow seemed delighted to be asked to help, and the archer quickly told her the best way to bottle feed is to have the infant slightly sat up in her elbow. He then disclosed safety concerns like choking and how to prevent or stop that. It was a lot, and Catra found herself thankful to have some guidance and help.

With her daughter in the proper position, Catra carefully placed the nipple of the bottle in her daughter’s mouth. She tilted the bottle slightly until the infant latched on, beginning to get the hang of sucking. Catra found it pretty fascinating; within a few minutes her daughter was managing to take sips and gulps of the formula.

Bow was observing with eager eyes, and Catra figured he earned his chance, “You want to actually meet and feed one of the others?”

At the offer, he held back a squeal, remembering the slumbering Adora. Immediately, he made his way to the bassinets, lifting the baby boy with his fluffy pink blanket out. Catra could tell it wasn’t his first time holding a baby, but he was still careful and gentle as he sat back down.

Bow’s heart eyes were so bad that Catra almost puked. Eh, who was she kidding, her heart eyes were probably way worse.

The archer took a moment to get the infant to blink awake, and Catra immediately fell in love with his sky-blue eyes. She hadn’t seen them before since he had been asleep, but the magicat knew exactly who he got those eyes from. Bow then grabbed a bottle, adjusting her son in his arms so he could begin to feed him as well.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the silly sounds of babies learning how to drink. Sometimes some milk would leak out of her daughter’s mouth, and Catra just used the blanket to dab the mess away.

Bow finally broke the silence, “So, I’m sorry about Glimmer earlier. And Castaspella, honestly.”

Catra couldn’t control her ears pulling back, her hackles raising slightly, “It isn’t the first time I’ve been judged, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” Catra sighed as she tried to relax, “I don’t really blame them honestly. I know I’ve done bad things…I know I’ve hurt all of you in one way or another.”

The magicat let out a dry laugh, “Sorry for kidnapping you, by the way. It wasn’t personal,” Catra’s eyes looked up at Adora’s sleeping figure, “At least not to you.”

Bow nodded thoughtfully, “I appreciate your apology. For what it’s worth, you don’t seem like a bad person. I know Adora’s a sore spot, you did throw me off a cliff for mentioning your past with her.”

Catra managed to contain her cringe, “Sorry about that, too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Catra looked down at her daughter, the bottle already draining, “I don’t want Adora to be a sore spot anymore. I think…we can figure it out. If not for ourselves, then at least for our kids.”

“That sounds like a good place to start,” Bow encouraged. The archer’s face turned more serious, “I think fixing things with Adora is a good way to fix things with everyone else. She was pretty torn up about the whole pregnancy thing…she thought she’d have to do all of this on her own.”

A pit of guilt settled in her stomach, her ears flattening, “I was a real ass to her,” Catra admitted, “I…I didn’t want to believe her. I didn’t think I _could_ believe her. Not when she thought so little of me in that stupid temple, after we’d…”

Catra cut herself off, old feelings of anger and pain bubbling up. She released them with a deep breath, “I guess I returned the favor anyway, leaving her to die in temple too. I know I was a jerk; I was just…lashing out. I wanted her to hurt the same way she hurt me.”

“I think you’ve both hurt enough, don’t you think?” Bow was looking at her with a kind smile. And there must’ve been something about feeding her children together that made her feel a little bit lighter, her heart a little more open.

“Yeah. I really do.”

Bow seemed more than satisfied with her answer, and a comfortable silence fell between them. Catra tilted the bottle in her hand, setting it more forward as her daughter continued to eagerly drink the warm milk. The magicat smiled at her daughter’s drooping yellow eyes, clearly already feeling the effects of a full stomach.

“So, have you thought about any names?” Bow broke the silence, and Catra scoffed.

“Not at all, it didn’t even occur to me,” The bottle was almost empty now, and the magicat held the bottle straight up to allow her daughter to finish it, “It’s been a crazy day. I’ve been thinking about tons of other stuff.”

Bow hummed in understanding, “Well you and Adora should definitely talk about it soon. Then we can finish their birth certificates, and it’ll be a lot easier to address them.”

Catra nodded, already beginning to brainstorm some names that were tolerable. She definitely wouldn’t choose something like _Glimmer_. 

Finally, the baby in her arms finished her meal. Catra pulled the bottle back, amused by the milk-drunk infant.

“Alright, now that she’s done drinking, she needs to be burped,” Bow instructed. Man, whatever books he’s been reading so diligently, Catra needed to get her hands on them. 

Bow guided the magicat once more, and Catra shifted her daughter to be laying against her shoulder. Amidst his instructions, a soft knock sounded, and Queen Angella stepped in. The magicat was lightly patting her daughters back, and she tried not to sink in her chair at the Queen’s gaze.

“Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to check up on you and the babies,” Queen Angella at least looked impressed with Catra’s actions. The Queen grabbed a towel draped over the edge of a basinet and hesitantly placed it on Catra’s shoulder, “You’re going to need this.”

The magicat couldn’t help herself tensing, her ears pulling back slightly at the Queen’s closeness and touch – and it had only lasted for a moment as the Queen backed away once more. Queen Angella wasn’t Shadow Weaver, but Catra still found herself inherently distrusting of adult authority figures; all they had given her was pain and abuse.

A soft burp in her ear pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts, and sure enough some spit up had come with it. That was pretty gross. Despite her initial instincts and reactions, Catra gritted out a “Thank you,” as she let her body relax once more.

Catra’s son had also finally finished up, his drinking going a little slower. Bow set down the bottle, politely accepting a towel from Queen Angella as he began burping the little baby. A few tense moments passed before the Queen excused herself, content that things were going well, and clearly not trying to impose her presence over the magicat.

With the Queen’s departure, Bow filled the silence, “Queen Angella is a very kind and generous person. You don’t have to be worried or afraid of her, she just wants to help.”

“I…I know that,” Catra shook off her remaining uneasiness, “I’ve just been through some stuff…that’s all. Sometimes I can’t help it.”

Bow needed to tread carefully now, “Shadow Weaver stuff…?”

The magicat’s body stiffened, and Bow regretting trying to crack Catra’s shell immediately.

“Look, I don’t know what Adora has told you, but none of it could _ever_ compare to what I survived through,” Catra took a few deep breaths, trying to control the simmering anger under her skin, “Don’t act like you know me, and don’t act like I’m some broken puzzle needing to be fixed and figured out.”

Bow muttered numerous apologies, and it was in his nature to want to help people with their problems. But this was something he probably had no place in. Catra’s reaction answered his question either way.

Minutes passed of tense silence. Catra’s daughter had finally finished burping and had fallen asleep on her shoulder. The magicat took this opportunity to lay her back down in her basinet, tucking her in her soft blue blanket, before retrieving her other daughter to feed her as well.

Catra settled back down in her chair, her oldest daughter squirming in her green blanket now that she was awake. The magicat grabbed the last bottle, guiding it into her daughter’s mouth and tilting it appropriately. 

She was already getting the hang of this, but then again Catra had always been a fast learner. She just didn’t care to apply herself all the time. That wasn’t an option in caring for children though, and Catra found herself ready for the challenge. As long as she had people helping her, and Adora by her side, Catra felt like they could get through anything.

Including parenting.

Bow finally stood up, placing the baby boy back in his basinet to sleep off the milk. He took the care to make sure her son was comfortable, before approaching the door. He gave Catra an awkward and apologetic smile, “Sorry for overstepping earlier, I was enjoying getting to know you though. I’m sure you’ll have more visitors, and I appreciate you letting me help you. Just know a lot of people care about the babies, not just you and Adora.”

With that the archer left Catra alone once more. The magicat sighed, relaxing now that she was just in the presence of her children. And a sleeping Adora, of course.

Gurgling pulled Catra’s attention back to her oldest daughter, and the magicat shifted the bottle downward. She didn’t need her daughter drinking too fast and choking. 

Eyes blinked open at the change of available milk, and Catra was still struck by them. It was like looking in a mirror, yellow-blue eyes staring back at her. If not for the cream-colored ear and calico mix in the mane, her daughter would be the spitting image of herself.

“Hmm…Calica is a name that would suit you, wouldn’t it?” Catra muttered, and her daughter’s tail flicked in her blanket, enjoying the sound of her mother’s voice. It had a nice ring to it, plus names in Etheria always seemed to be descriptive and literal.

Maybe she could run that by Adora when she woke up.

* * *

Adora woke up to crying.

And then _pain_. Really intense pain. Pretty much everywhere.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she blinked awake, the stitches on her stomach protesting harshly. The morning’s moonlight was breaking through the blinds in the window.

“Hello, Adora!” Entrapta’s shrill voice sounded beside her, “Glad to see you’re still alive and well. The children, too! They’re something, aren’t they?”

Adora groaned in response, catching her bearings as she sat up slowly, “Hey, sleepy head,” The blonde glanced up, seeing Glimmer changing her oldest daughter’s diaper on the changing table adjacent to their basinets.

The crying died down as the Princess of Brightmoon finished up, the infant thankful not to have a cold, wet sensation on her body any longer.

“I need you to eat this, and take these pills with it,” Entrapta pulled Adora’s attention once more, placing a tray of food in her lap, “I’m sure your pain receptors are off the charts, and I spent all night creating these pain killers for you! This way we don’t have to keep mixing herbs and numbing drugs to inject.”

Adora couldn’t really process all that right this second, but she quickly downed the pills with eager gulps of water. She ignored the ache in her stomach muscles as she began to eat slowly, the food smelled delicious and boy was she _hungry_ , but it hurt a lot more than she’d like to admit.

Entrapta seemed content with these actions, and she left with a quick, “Let me know the efficiency of those pills! I can make adjustments as necessary!”

Glimmer was shaking her head, but a small smile was present, “It’s nice having that crazy genius back, considering the circumstances and all…” The princess had placed her daughter back into her basinet, coming to sit by Adora’s bedside as the blonde ate.

“How long have I been out?” Adora questioned, glancing at the basinets across the room.

“A solid six hours, surprisingly,” Glimmer responded, following her friend’s gaze, “Your children are beautiful, Adora. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Glim,” Adora swallowed another bite, “I’m sorry you couldn’t meet and bond with them sooner…”

The purple haired girl sighed, “No, I’m sorry. I deserved to get kicked out, it wasn’t fair, the things I said.”

“They weren’t,” Adora agreed, “But you weren’t…exactly wrong either. I mean, I get where you were coming from. I know what the Horde has taken from you, not just personally, but all of Etheria. I get it.”

The blonde idly moved around some food on her plate, “I know Catra’s made mistakes, done _horrible_ things. But…I have to believe that she’s willing to change, that she can be the Catra I know she is at heart. That we can fix things together. Especially, for them.”

Adora gestured towards her children, and Glimmer nodded in understanding.

“That stupid furball never left your side, y’know,” Glimmer chuckled in disbelief, “Bow told me she was so gentle and loving towards the babies, and I just…can’t wrap my head around that.”

Adora’s heart raced at the images of Catra acting nurturing and motherly towards their daughter before she fell asleep, soothing their distraught baby with her purring.

“At least I couldn’t until I walked in here and watched her struggle to change a diaper for the first time,” Glimmer continued huffing in amusement, “It was _hilarious_ , by the way.”

Adora let out a laugh as well though it quickly transitioned into winces. The blonde could already feel some of the pain killers kicking in though, and she pushed through the pain as she took another bite of food.

“Where is Catra?”

“She dipped out of here about half an hour ago to get some ice for her ribs and head. Now I think she’s been gone so long cause she was tired of me.”

Adora shook her head fondly, “You two are going to have to get along eventually.”

Glimmer shrugged, her expression falling into something more serious, “I know you love her Adora, and I know she…loves those babies. At least in her own way. I just don’t know if I can forgive her for all the things she did.”

A silence fell between them as the blonde began playing with her food again, her face feeling hot and her heart quickening.

 _Love_. She did love Catra, didn’t she? It wasn’t something she ever put into words or a label before. It wasn’t ever her focus; she didn’t have the luxury for things like that. 

Not as She-Ra.

Did she?

Now that she had children, could that change?

Glimmer kept going, “She kidnapped me and Bow, allowed me and you to be tortured, tried to destroy my home and everything important to me, and then she was going to abandon you and her children. All of that just to spite you and get revenge?”

“But she _didn’t_ abandon our kids. She left the Horde and her entire life she had built there to finally do the right thing. Catra at least deserves a chance to prove herself here, a chance to be better, and a chance to be a mother.”

Glimmer sighed once more, and it struck Adora how _tired_ her friend looked, “I know you’re right. It’s just harder than it sounds.”

A beat passed between them as Adora finally finished her food, placing the empty tray back on the end table. Now that she had food in her system, she got some decent sleep, and the pain killers were numbing the ache in her stomach and nether regions, she allowed herself to relax and to finally catch up.

“How are you doing, Glimmer? What happened on the command tank?” Adora gestured to the wraps around the princess’s left arm, running from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist.

“I’m alright, just some burns,” Adora didn’t believe that response for a second, but she let it slide, “The tank blew up thanks to Catra’s bombs, but we didn’t know when Bow was going to detonate it. So…it kind of exploded with us on top of it.”

Adora’s eyes widened, “Wha…? Glimmer, how are you not…? I mean Catra isn’t even burned at all…?”

“It’s not a big deal, okay? We got thrown off the tank, and we were relatively unharmed,” Glimmer knew that explanation sounded weak.

“How did you both not get incinerated?”

The princess’s silence stretched on.

“Glim…” Adora’s warning tone caused Glimmer to sigh.

“Alright, alright,” Glimmer ran a hand through her purple hair, “I teleported us mid-explosion, I…I didn’t even really have time to think about it. I remember one second there was a booming noise and scalding heat as I dove for Catra, the next second I woke up on the ground with all the debris.”

Adora’s eyes teared up, the thought of losing the two people closest to her in the world a heavy feeling. 

She almost lost them. Almost lost Glimmer. Almost lost Catra. She should’ve been there.

“Hey,” Glimmer quickly grabbed Adora’s hand, giving her a firm grip, “I’m okay. Catra’s okay.”

“You…you saved her life,” The blonde finally breathed out, no words able to convey the gratitude and relief she felt. If Glimmer had been a moment slower…

The purple haired princess scoffed, “Like I would be able to live with myself for getting the mother of your children killed,” She gave Adora’s hand a playful squeeze, “Don’t tell that flea-bag I saved her life twice, please? I don’t need her getting the wrong idea.”

A tearful laugh bubbled out of Adora’s throat, and she nodded as she gathered herself. Glimmer’s hand pulled away as Adora wiped away the water at her eyes, and they shared timid smiles as the mood settled.

“On a lighter note,” Glimmer started, “I’m dying to know what names you’ve picked out for the babies!”

Adora rolled her eyes, “When would I have had the time for that? I thought I had months left to think about everything and now it’s all… _here_.”

“No time like the present!” Glimmer reassured with a confident smile,

“Now c’mon, I’ll help you brainstorm.”

For the next half hour, the two friends traded ideas, laughing back and forth over each other’s thoughts. Adora felt lighter than she had in months, and honestly it had been way too long since she spent quality time with Glimmer. Just the two of them being dorks together.

It was nice.

Adora was mid-snort as she cracked up when Catra returned. Her and Glimmer were giggling like fools, and the blonde was thankful for the painkillers allowing her to enjoy herself. They were still trying to be as quiet as possible for the babies, but they stifled their laughter further as the magicat walked in.

“Well, look who’s finally awake. What’s so funny?” Catra was looking suspiciously between the two as she closed the door behind her, carrying three bottles. 

She looked…different. 

Her mane was shinier and slightly puffed out, and Adora could instantly tell Catra must’ve braved taking a shower. Her clothes were different too, new black leggings – still ripped of course – and a slim blue tank top. She had her usual belts and headpiece, but the Force Captain badge was missing.

Catra looked…well…like Catra but softer, more comfortable.

She looked good, _great_ even.

The blue made her eyes pop more.

“Catra, hey! Tell Glimmer that we are _not_ naming any of our kids, Tails!”

The magicat snorted, “What the hell kind of name is that?”

“It could be cute!” Glimmer protested.

“That’s like naming you, Wings,” Catra countered, placing the bottles on the table, “Well…actually that would be an improvement from _Glimmer_.”

“Ughh, I didn’t choose my own name!” Glimmer crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

“Doesn’t make it any less stupid,” The magicat pointed out.

Before the two could bicker any longer, a distressed whine sounded from the basinets. Catra darted over to the wall as Glimmer moved to stand up, and Adora was thankful for the interruption. She was worried their back and forth would escalate, leaving her to halt it.

The magicat lifted their son out of his basinet, his whine threatening to dissolve into wailing any moment. Adora could figure that they were probably getting hungry, if the bottles Catra had brought with her were any indication.

While Catra tried to soothe the baby in her arms, Glimmer’s irritation had not diminished. The magicat always knew how to get under her skin, astonishingly easy, and watching Catra show affection and care towards someone – a baby no less – was hard to comprehend.

Glimmer’s past experiences with the magicat, as well as her training as a Rebellion Commander, left her struggling to perceive Catra’s actions as genuine. The princess couldn’t help but worry that this was all a trick somehow, a trap to weaken Adora’s defenses; all part of some plan to bring harm to those babies, as well as the Rebellion.

Glimmer was trying for Adora’s sake. But having all these Horde soldiers in Brightmoon made her uneasy. Her guard was constantly up and ready to defend Adora and her children if she must. 

Even if that meant defending them from Catra.

“Did you um…” Catra’s gaze met Adora’s hesitantly, “Did you want to try breastfeeding?”

The blonde blinked in surprise, impressed by Catra’s consideration and knowledge, “Yes, actually. I think I’m up for that.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. Like Catra had known anything about babies before they helped her.

“My mom said she was working on getting a pump for you,” Glimmer announced as Catra brought the baby boy to Adora, “That way the babies can still get breast milk without actually having to feed them directly.”

Adora smiled gratefully, taking her son and pulling her robe down her shoulder, “I’ll have to thank her for everything next time I see her. I don’t know what I would do without all of you here to help.”

“You know we’re all here for you and the children,” Glimmer glanced at the magicat, “At least _most_ of us are.”

Catra’s ears pulled back and her eyes narrowed, “As if I haven’t been here working my ass off to care for my kids –”

“Where were you when Adora found out she was pregnant? Who was helping her through all the morning sickness and mood swings?”

Adora swallowed thickly, her attention jumping from focusing on her son latching to the building confrontation in front of her.

“That isn’t fair, and you know it, Sparkles.”

“You want to talk about fair? Was abandoning Adora and your unborn children fair?”

“She abandoned me first! Long before these kids were involved!”

“Here we go again; woe is you that Adora left the Evil Horde to help save lives, it’s not like you couldn’t have gone with her!”

Maybe Adora should just let this one play out? Was this helping the people closest to her vent out their feelings towards each other? They both had valid points, and the three of them weren’t very great at talking about feelings in calmer and healthier scenarios. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! It was never about Adora leaving the Horde, it was about _who_ she left for!”

_Ouch._

Yup, Adora should’ve definitely intervened.

A beat of silence fell over the room, Catra and Glimmer glaring at each other. Glimmer had stood up from the chair, and Catra had stepped closer to Adora’s bed. The blonde felt a sharp pinch and tug suddenly, and the bright side was that her son finally latched – he began sucking enthusiastically.

The purple haired princess tilted her chin forward slightly, “What does that mean?”

Catra huffed, frustration evident in the way her fists clenched, “You have no clue the kind of shit I’ve been through in the Horde. You think I never wanted to run away and get away from it all?”

Glimmer hit her with another eye roll, “Well then why didn’t you?!”

“Because that’s where Adora was! I would’ve never…” Catra cut herself off, closing her eyes for a moment, reeling in her anger, “I would’ve never left her. And that meant I would’ve never left the Horde.”

Catra pointedly ignored Adora’s watery eyes. 

Adora’s heart ached, guilt and regret creating a pit in her stomach.

“And yet, when you had the chance, you didn’t leave with her,” Glimmer reiterated once more, clearly not satisfied with prying and pushing into Catra’s feelings. The princess’s anger had lessened noticeably, replaced now by bitter curiosity.

“No, I didn’t,” The magicat walked over to the basinets checking that their accidental increase in volume hadn’t disturbed their children. Adora almost started crying as Catra gently tucked in the babies, giving each of them a little bit of attention and love.

Glimmer didn’t push this time. Instead the princess relaxed into her chair, her eyes still tracking Catra as she finally plopped into a chair on the other side of Adora’s bed. 

Catra let out a deep breath, settling into her own chair as she continued avoiding Adora’s eyes.

“I survived _so_ much abuse from the Horde, from that evil witch, physical and emotional,” Catra began unprompted this time, “Adora was the golden child, the _prodigal_ ward destined to become the best Force Captain and one of the future leaders of the Horde. Shadow Weaver’s favorite.”

Arguments and protests built on Adora’s tongue, wanting to address how she never asked for that treatment, how her experiences in the Horde left scars on her too. The blonde bit her lip, holding in these thoughts and feelings for once.

It wasn’t a competition. They weren’t on opposite sides anymore.

Catra deserved to tell her side, her story. It was rare already for the magicat to divulge and express her feelings; the last thing Adora wanted was to interrupt that.

She couldn’t believe all this time, a properly timed challenge and debate with Glimmer would be the push she needed to open up.

“And I was just…the disobedient and lazy screw up, Adora’s pet and sidekick. If anyone was going to defect from the Horde, it should’ve been me,” Catra continued, and Adora was struck by how true that statement was, “But I _didn’t_ leave, because I had Adora. And we were going to grow up, become the best of the best in the Horde, and replace all those abusive assholes.”

Catra finally lifted her gaze up, those mix-matched eyes locking with Adora’s, “I thought you felt the same. We had a plan, and I was willing to suffer through _anything_ if it meant the end goal would be ruling the Horde together.”

The guilt, the regret, the sadness…it all came crashing inside Adora’s heart. The blonde couldn’t hold their gaze any longer, feeling too much at once but knowing how much pain she caused her best friend. Adora held her son tighter, his sucking slowing down. Right now, she appreciated the connection she was sharing with him.

Catra had looked away too, glancing at the silent princess, “But…then Adora left. For you and your Rebellion. She didn’t leave when the other cadets would gang up on me in the barracks when my time was faster than theirs. She didn’t leave when Octavia threw me in solitary for sneaking a ration bar to Adora when she was sick. She didn’t leave when Shadow Weaver…”

Catra’s voice cracked, the memories finally getting the better of her as she talked about her experiences. Adora sniffled, tears silently trekking down her cheeks.

The magicat cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest as she sunk further into the chair, “Bottom line: Adora’s an oblivious idiot not realizing how _evil_ the Horde was. She was there for all the shit I went through and we stuck it out together. But a couple of strangers suffer at the hands of Horde soldiers and suddenly it’s her life mission to save them. Well, why not save me then? Your best friend?”

Catra wasn’t wrong. How could Adora have not seen things from Catra’s perspective before?

Adora didn’t really have an answer for the magicat. Glimmer’s expression had softened considerably. Seems like Catra won their debate for now.

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer admitted softly, “I didn’t know.”

“I know,” Catra agreed her hackles finally relaxing.

Adora lifted her free hand to wipe away her tears. She looked up at the magicat, sucking in a breath when those yellow-blue eyes were already watching her.

“I’m so sorry, Catra,” Adora began, wanting nothing more than to mend their friendship. If she could go back in time, there’s a million things she would have done differently. Asking Catra to come with her the night she went into the woods to find the sword was at the top of the list.

But she couldn’t change the past. Maybe Adora could help their future.

“I know I was treated special by Shadow Weaver, and I was never okay with the way she treated you,” The blonde didn’t want to say anything to antagonize her old friend, but she also wanted to be honest, “But we were just kids with most of that awful stuff and I…didn’t really know anything outside of how we were treated.”

Adora took a deep breath, “You were right when you said I enjoyed being Shadow Weaver’s favorite,” Catra’s ears perked up in surprise, but Adora didn’t miss the hurt flashing through her eyes, “It’s not for the reasons you think…I just…I wanted to be a good leader, a good Force Captain, and a good friend. I believed that if I obeyed her and did what I was told that I was protecting you.”

Glimmer reached her hand out, giving Adora’s leg a comforting squeeze as the blonde kept going, “I know she did awful things to you Catra, but whenever I messed up it wasn’t me that Shadow Weaver threatened. It was _you_. Which meant that I wasn’t allowed to mess up. I know it’s no excuse…but I thought I was helping.”

The magicat looked down, her tail flicking as she processed Adora’s words. Their son had finally finished eating, and Adora readjusted him in her grip so she could burp him, pulling her robe up once more. For once she was thankful that she had obsessively overprepared reading books upon books of baby stuff.

Adora wasn’t done yet.

“I know I’ve said this to you a thousand times, but maybe this time you’ll believe me. I never meant to leave you behind. I never meant to make you feel abandoned and betrayed. I wanted you with me from the moment I stepped out of the Fright Zone to find that stupid sword. I never thought you wouldn’t come with me, so I never stopped to think about what would happen to you when I left. Not until it was too late…”

Catra shook her head softly, a moment of clarity washing over her as her eyes widened, “I’m not your burden or your responsibility. I’m my own person; I’ve made my own choices and I can take care of myself.”

“I know…” Adora weakly agreed.

“ _No_ , you really don’t,” Catra stood suddenly, her gaze softer than usual. Her eyes flickered to Glimmer, who had gotten out of her chair as well and was approaching the door.

“I’m going to give you two some privacy,” The princess announced, opening the door, “I appreciate you being vulnerable, Catra. It…opened my eyes to a lot. You guys can thank me later for sparking this little therapy session, by the way.”

With that the two girls were left alone.

The magicat approached the bed, gently sitting down as Adora scooted her legs over to make room, “Adora, you aren’t responsible for every awful thing that happens to me. Shadow Weaver fed that crap to both of us our whole lives, and all its done is make me feel resentment towards you. I’m guessing it makes you feel all kinds of guilt along with that stupid hero-complex of yours.”

Adora snorted, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Yeah that’s one way to put it.”

A tiny burp sounded in Adora’s ear, but luckily nothing else came up with it. Her son began falling asleep once more, and she cuddled him close to her chest instead as she finished burping him.

Adora met Catra’s eyes once more, “Shadow Weaver gave you the worse end of the stick, and she was _wrong_ on every front,” Adora needed Catra to know that all the abuse she received was never deserved and never earned. Nobody deserved to feel unloved and undervalued.

That treatment is what led Catra here in the first place. But Adora never saw her as broken or abused, Catra was strong and willful – she was a survivor. 

“Catra, you’re one of the fiercest and toughest fighters I know, and I’ve seen your strategic skills firsthand on the battlefield – you’re a force to be reckoned with. You even go head to head with me as She-Ra, not many people could accomplish that. But most importantly…” 

Adora’s heart started thumping, but she didn’t let her eyes trail away from Catra’s, “Most importantly, you are deserving of love and happiness and peace. You’ve done bad things and hurt good people, but…there are ways to atone; you aren’t a bad person.”

The magicat’s eyes were watering now, and her bottom lip shook as her ears pulled back, “If Shadow Weaver’s words ever haunt you like they haunt me, then just remember that…Scorpia loves you, and so does Entrapta in her own weird way.”

Here was her chance. No backing out now.

“And I love you…so will our children…”

A tear fell down Catra’s face, and Adora couldn’t help giggling as she aggressively wiped it away with her arm, “This is way too sappy for me,” The magicat complained, looking away once more.

“It’s all true, though,” Adora asserted, “You have people who care about you, and you deserve to care about others too.”

Catra sighed, nodding to herself, “Yeah…we’ll see how Brightmoon and your Princess pals feel about that. I overheard something about a trial for all us defectors.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Adora leaned forward, holding back a wince so she could gently place a hand on Catra’s arm. Her son, effectively milk drunk, wasn’t disturbed in the slightest.

Catra’s eyes darted to the spot where their skin met, her ears flattening slowly. Adora knew she was feeling vulnerable and nervous, and she knew even better how Catra desired space when she felt emotions like those.

Adora’s touch retreated as she leaned back into her sat up bed. The magicat sighed as she stood up, walking over to the basinets once more, “First, we need to figure out this name situation. Before I have to hear about all the ridiculous suggestions your annoying friends have.”

The magicat’s posture had relaxed slightly, and Adora allowed herself to do this same as she chuckled, “Are you sure it’s just _my_ annoying friends? Scorpia probably has loads of ideas…”

“Don’t even go there,” Catra pointed an accusing finger at her, but her lips were pulled up slightly.

“Alright, alright,” Adora held their son out, and Catra walked back over towards the bed to retrieve him, “I _really_ need to pee, so go put him to bed, help me to the bathroom, and we’ll pick out names while we finish feeding the girls.”

Catra scoffed, muttering about how demanding princesses could be as she tucked their son back into his basinet.

Adora was smiling the whole time.

Finally, they had taken a step forward to mending their relationship.

As the saying typically goes though; one step forward two steps back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first part! Things may be updated slowly, but I would like to see this through as best as I can. Any comments, thoughts, or questions are greatly appreciated! Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
